COTBP: The Thieves Gold
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: Set during the first movie. Follows the story of my personal OC, Sona. Sona is a thief of Port Royal who dreams of finding her father. Is he even alive? Or is he a famous pirate? Rated T cuz thats what the movie is rated. Language and violence. This is pirates, people. Of course there is cussing! Review, please and tell me what you think. Constructive critism only, no flames please
1. Introduction

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter One

''Stop that thief!'' Shouts came from behind me. This is the third time this week that I've been chased by the soldiers. Looking back, I noticed that they were gaining on me. Putting on a burst of speed, I rolled under a parked carriage. ''Find her! Go that way!'' Their voices faded as they left to look for me elsewhere. I hurried back to the hideout. I live with my friends in an old, abandoned mansion that would have been lived in by a rich family, had the left wing stayed fully intact in the fire that ravaged it a week after they moved in. The furniture in the left wing was badly burned but still serviceable. No one wanted to enter the burned out mansion, so we were safe.

''Sona! You're back!'' Flossy flung herself at me. She was a pretty girl of thirteen, with short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The others came downstairs. ''How'd it go?'' Midge asked. ''Fine. I got chased for a while but...I got it.'' I produced the apples and food I had stolen. My friends cheered and carried me into the dining room. Lewis brought out the tarnished silver plates and set them on the table. Leon fetched the silver forks and spoons from the cupboard. We all sat in our usual places: me at the head, Leon and Lewis in the middle across from each other, Midge and Flossy next to each other and Bart next to me on the right.

Of all of us, Bart was eldest. He was about nineteen, with inky locks and sharp, pale gray eyes. He was a quiet boy, able to spot potential danger well. Leon was a jokester, with sandy hair and dark blue eyes. Lewis, Leon's brother, was red haired and green eyed. And Midge had black hair and hazel eyes. As for myself, I had hair the color of rich chocolate and eyes of deep amber. I wore a faded, torn and slightly charred gray dress that reached to my ankles. A gold necklace with a bird pendant hung from my neck, hidden beneath the dress collar.

Leon started eating, cramming fruit into his mouth. ''Leon!'' Midge scolded. ''Sahry.'' He said, his mouth still filled with food. She huffed and looked away. ''Brother...'' Lewis teased, poking him. Leon grinned and poked Lewis back, harder. ''Got you.'' Midge frowned. ''Oh, you two are being ridiculous!'' She said. ''Ah, don't be a snob.'' Leon said playfully. She scowled. Flossy giggled, eyeing Leon. It was kinda obvious that she had a crush on him. He never noticed her eyeing him though. He just thought she liked his jokes. I glanced at Bart. He was always near me, like a protective shadow. Why did he feel the need to protect me? Sure, he was protective of Midge and Flossy too but... I finished eating and stood up. ''I'm going to bed.'' I said, yawning.

Bart stood and followed me from the dining room. I walked slowly up the slightly blackened grand staircase. At the second floor landing I paused. The hall in front of me was lined with fancy oaken doors. Yawning again, I walked down to the grand door at the end of the hall. Throwing open the door, I stepped inside the master bedroom. Elegant rugs covered the floor. Tall bookshelves lined one wall, the books miraculously unscathed by the fire. The bed was huge, a canopied paradise of heavy coverlets, goose down pillows and soft sheets. The mattress was stuffed with the softest feathers, probably goose down like the pillows.

I flopped on the bed, drawing the curtains. I heard my friends tromping upstairs and going into their rooms. Bart, who had stood in my doorway, a bodyguard of sorts, left when I had gotten into bed. He went into his room, which was next to mine, the last door on the left. Flossy slept in her own room, as well did Midge. Leon had a room to himself on the left, so did his brother. I fell asleep, snuggling into the pillows.

Leon had played one last joke at the table before retiring to his room. His room was fancy, but small. It was also a mess. The fire had damaged the furniture, notably the chairs. The bed wasn't small by any means but it wasn't as large as mine. The coverlet was of a pretty violet blue. Books were scattered about the floor, some blackened. Some were simply piles of ash. A desk in the corner was littered with old documents, now barely legible. The rugs were dusty and burned. The singed chairs and wardrobes were shoved into the farthest wall, looking sad.

Lewis went to his room, next to his brothers'. The wallpaper was faded; one could just make out the color, a ghastly yellow. One book shelf remained standing, the others had fallen, the books scrambled about. The bed had coverlets of orange, like the fiery sun. One pillow had been turned to ash and cinders. The other lay propped against the headboard. Lewis clambered into bed, draping the orange covers around himself.

Flossy entered her pink room. The couches in the room were stuffed and of a gaudy dark pink. The room had obviously belonged to a wealthy young girl. The books were mostly about girly stuff, there were also diaries and notebooks. The room had been touched by the fire, true, but the only thing that had been damaged was the eastern wall. Most of the wallpaper had been burned away, leaving the gray stone and wood framework. The bed was, of course, pink. Flossy curled up in the covers, falling asleep rather quickly.

Midge came to her door. Opening it, she stepped into the semi-clean room. The bed coverlets were purple as were the curtains. The rubble had been removed and placed in the empty servant's wing. Most of the room had been consumed by the fire, leaving it bare and lonely. A few things, though singed, were still useable. A wardrobe, chest and small bookshelf were placed on different walls. Midge closed the curtains on the window and jumped into bed. Tossing her shoes onto a purple rug, she fell back on the pillows.

Bart, after doing his ''duty'' to guard Sona, entered his room. It was bedecked in scarlet. The wallpaper, the coverlets and sheets on the bed, and the curtains, all were red. Even the rugs were in varying shades of red. The room was as neat as a pin. Bart had cleaned up all of the mess on the floor. Every burned book, paper, or envelope had been placed in a chest of drawers. The bed had been singed. The mattress was torn, some feathers coming out. The pillows, once white, were now gray with dust and age. He fell asleep, dreaming of Sona.


	2. Meeting a Certain Pirate

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Two

Once again I was being chased. This time I had stolen jewelry from the Governor himself. A bracelet made of gold and silver, studded with emeralds. A golden necklace with rubies and sapphires. And a gorgeous diamond ring, all had been ''removed'' from the mansion. ''Stop her! She stole from the Governor! Seize her!'' Soldiers were everywhere. I hoped to get to a place where I could hide out in until they moved on to a different part of the nice port city. I checked the hideout off my list. I couldn't have them finding it! Aiden's house was also out. He helped me but his wife hated me and would turn me in before you could say ''Thief!''. I decided to hide at Polly's place. She was a kind young woman who owned a small store. She lived above the shop. She felt sorry for me and gave me some stuff sometimes.

I crept up the stairs and into the hall outside Polly's home. It was three rooms, a sitting room, a small kitchen and a bedroom/office. I knocked on the door. She opened it and gasped. ''Sona! What happened?'' She asked frantically. ''Soldiers.'' I said bluntly. She nodded and stood aside. ''Come in. Tea is on the fire, dear.'' She said. ''Thank you, ma'am.'' I said. I didn't know her that well and still didn't use her first name. ''You really need to stop stealing! What did you take?'' I frowned. ''Uh...Some jewelry.'' I said, not going into detail on where it came from. ''Tsk! No wonder they're after you! Was it from some wealthy lady?'' She asked. ''No.'' I said shortly. She sighed heavily. ''I'll make you something to eat.'' And with that, she disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back, I ate what she had cooked for me. ''Thank you.'' I said. She shook her ash blonde hair. ''Please. No need to thank me.'' She said softly. Then she looked away. Something was amiss. She was acting funny.

''Miss Elson?'' I called. She had left the house for a moment. Just as I was contemplating leaving to find her, she returned. ''Miss Elson, I...'' She looked at me with a guilty expression. ''Do you want something else to eat?'' She asked. I shook my chocolate locks. ''No, ma'am. But thank you for offering.'' I replied, glancing at her suspiciously. ''Sona. I'm sorry but this is for your own good.'' She said, still wearing a guilty look. What? The door burst open and three or so soldiers came in. ''You called them.'' I stated. She nodded, looking upset. ''Please, understand. I don't want you to run anymore. I want you to be safe.'' She said. The soldiers started advancing on me. I pushed past Polly and tore downstairs.

I ran down the street at full speed, shoving people out of my way. ''Catch her!'' Ah! There! The place I need to hide. I ran towards the large building, knocking things over to slow the soldiers down a bit. They'll never catch me! I used the last of my speed burst and flew towards the workshop that housed whom I was looking for. ''I just hope he's there.'' I muttered to myself. If he wasn't, well...then I was pretty much screwed.

I dashed into Mr. Brown's workshop. His apprentice, Will Turner, was a friend of mine. He didn't approve of me stealing, but he did what he could for me. ''Sona! What have you done now?'' He asked. Mr. Brown was dead drunk and fast asleep in the corner. ''Um...Let's just say I've done something that'll probably ruin my life.'' I said. ''Tell me. What did you steal?'' He demanded. Whenever I stole ANYTHING, he somehow knew. And he made me tell him what it was that I took. ''This stuff.'' I said, showing off the jewelry I had stolen. He gasped, eyes widening. ''They...they belong to the Governor.'' He stammered. ''Yeah. They did. Now they're mine.'' I said. He scowled. ''Sona, this has gone too far. I've helped you against my better judgment and...'' He trailed off, looking mad.

Will may have been angry at me, but he still cared. Someone was banging on the doors. ''Hide. I'll tell them that you went somewhere else.'' He said. I did as bidden and ran to the back room. ''Coming!'' Will said as the person or persons kept knocking. I peered out. Will was talking to a young man about his age. ''I'm sorry. Mr. Brown isn't...ah, sober at the moment. Please come back when he awakens.'' Will said. The man nodded. ''My sword, it IS finished though, right?''

Will nodded in confirmation. ''Yes. I can give it to you now, if you'd like.'' ''Yes, please.'' Will took a sword from a rack and presented it to the man. ''Thank you, Mr. Turner. Your swords are the best!'' The man praised. Will beamed. ''Thank you, Mr. Preston.'' He said. ''It's the truth, sir. No one makes swords better than you.'' Will bowed. ''I hope you enjoy the sword.'' Mr. Preston laughed and bid Will good day.

After Preston left, I came out of hiding. ''Will...I'm sorry that you have to go through this for me.'' I apologized. He shook his head. ''No. If it was a problem, I wouldn't do it. Sona, you're my friend. I'll protect you.'' He said. ''Will, if, at any time, you feel the need to turn me in...go ahead. I hate causing you trouble.'' He laughed. ''Right... You love causing trouble, Sona. I know you.'' I blushed in embarrassment. ''Hey, I should be heading out...'' I said. ''Hey! Wait! Sona, you can't...'' He protested as I left.

I headed to the docks, where a shady looking man was talking to two soldiers. ''This dock is off limits to civilians.'' The man apologized, ''I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.'' He tried to walk past them again, only to be blocked once more. ''Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?'' He tried. ''Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.'' Murtogg replied.

They started talking about the ships. The man mentioned the legendary ship, the _Black pearl_. They two stared arguing about its existence and the man clambered onto the _Interceptor_. ''Hey! You! Get away from there.'' Murtogg said. ''You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate.'' Mullroy added. ''I'm sorry, it's just- a pretty boat...ship.'' The man said. They asked his name, to which he lied, ''Smith. Or Smithy, if you like.'' They asked him his business in Port Royal. He said he was going to steal a ship and pirate, to which they thought he was lying. SPLASH! A young woman had fallen off the fort's battlements. It was the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth! I knew her only because I had stolen some of her jewelry too. Still, I feared for her safety.

''Will you be saving her, then?'' The man asked. ''I can't swim!'' Mullroy said. Murtogg shook his head. ''Pride of the King's Navy you are.'' He handed the guards his stuff. ''Do not lose these.'' He said. He leaped in to save her. The water pulsed and the wind picked up, the sky darkening. ''What was that?'' I shrugged. The man came back with Elizabeth, putting her on the dock. ''She's not breathing!'' Murtogg said, panicking. ''Move!'' The man said. He cut her corset in two and she started to cough up water. ''Never would have thought of that.'' Mullroy said. ''Clearly you've never been to Singapore.'' He commented. Then he noticed a gold medallion around the young woman's neck. ''Where did you get that?'' He asked her as the newly appointed Commodore and his men arrived.

''On your feet.'' Norrington snapped, pointing his sword at the man. He wore a blue and gold Naval frock coat. Underneath was a similar waist coat. A thick, red silk ribbon was around his neck, bearing a gold medal/war cross to symbolize his rank. Also around his neck was a cravat. His breeches went to about his knees, below which were expensive stockings. He had shiny black high-heeled shoes with gold buckles. His sword, a Naval saber, had gold filigree laid into the handle.

The Governor ran up, wrapping his daughter in his coat. ''Shoot him.'' The Governor said. ''Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?'' Elizabeth demanded. ''I do believe thanks are in order.'' The Commodore said. They shook hands. He yanked up the man's sleeve, revealing a pirate brand. ''Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?'' The man paled, flinching back. ''Hang him!'' The Governor said. ''Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons.'' Norrington commanded. Gillette walked off to get the fetters.

Norrington pulled the sleeve up further, showing a tattoo. ''Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?'' Norrington said, smiling faintly. The famous pirate!? WOW! ''Are you really?'' I asked, suddenly excited. Everyone noticed me. ''Is that...the thief?'' Murtogg questioned. I nodded absently, smirking. The pirate looked at me and grinned. I looked around uncertainly. The situation had gotten rather bad for me. Any moment now they'd forget the pirate and start chasing and or capturing me. And I did not want to be around when that happened.

''Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir.'' The pirate said huffily. ''Well, I don't see your ship...Captain.'' The Commodore responded. ''I'm in the market, as it were.'' Jack retorted. ''He said he'd come to commandeer one. These are his, sir.'' Mullroy said, handing Norrington the pirate's stuff. He began to sift through it, ''No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north.'' I interrupted. ''Who wants to go north anyway?'' I said. ''Ah. So you're the thief. I'll deal with you later.'' Norrington said to me. I shivered. So much for escaping his notice. He took Jack's sword and pulled it from its sheath. ''And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.''

''But you have heard of me.'' Jack replied smartly. The Commodore grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Gillette, who had returned with a pair of irons. ''Commodore, I really must protest.'' Elizabeth said. Gillette started to put the irons on the pirate. ''Carefully, Lieutenant.'' Norrington remarked. ''Pirate or not this man saved my life.'' Elizabeth said. ''One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.'' ''Though it seems enough to condemn him.'' Jack said. ''Indeed.'' The Commodore said back. Gillette finished putting the irons on Jack and stepped away. ''Finally.'' Jack said and threw the chain around Elizabeth's neck. I gasped in shock. Jack looked at me and winked. He wasn't going to truly hurt Miss Swann.

''No! Don't shoot!'' Governor Swann said. Everyone lowered their weapons. ''I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat.'' Jack said. Norrington hesitated. ''Commodore!'' Jack threatened. He reluctantly took the pirate's thing from Mullroy and gave them to Elizabeth. ''Elizabeth. It's Elizabeth isn't it?'' Jack asked her. ''It's Miss Swann!'' She snarled.

''Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind.'' He said to her. She started to give him his stuff, roughly putting it on him. ''Easy on the goods, darling.'' He said. ''You're despicable!'' She growled. ''Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, M'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!'' He declared and shoved her away. He got on a pulley and shot up in the air, dropping a cannon.

''Now will you shoot him?'' Governor Swann asked. ''Open fire!'' Norrington yelled. Bang! Bang! Shots went off, missing the pirate by inches. He slid down a line, using his fetters. ''On his heels. Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it.'' The Commodore said to his second in command. Gillette nodded and sent the soldiers after Jack. Then they turned to me. ''Um...'' I said nervously. I punched Gillette as he tried to grab me and ran past them. ''Excuse me, Guvnor, Miss Swann.'' I said to the Governor and his daughter. Then I sprinted away, heading back to Will's.


	3. Battles, Arrests and Mansions

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Three

I went into the workshop, expecting to find Will. Instead, I found the pirate. ''Ello, lass.'' He said. ''You... I've always wanted to meet you.'' I stammered. He smiled, showing off some gold teeth. Then the door started to move. Jack went and hid as Will came in. ''Sona! Are you alright?'' He asked. ''Yes.'' I said shortly. He examined Mr. Brown, who was passed out. ''Right where I left you.'' Will chuckled. Then he noticed the hammer out of place. ''Not where I left you.'' He said, frowning. He saw Jack's hat and reached for it, only to be stopped by Jack's sword smacking his wrist. ''You're the one they're hunting. The pirate.'' Will said.

''You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?'' Jack asked. ''I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates.'' Will snarled. ''Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me...'' Jack said, moving towards the door, only to be stopped by Will, who had his sword unsheathed. ''Do you think this wise, boy - crossing blades with a pirate?'' Jack asked. ''You threatened Miss Swann.'' Will snapped. ''Only a little.'' Jack replied. They parried with their swords. ''You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here...very good. And now I step again.'' Jack said as they fought. Jack paused and said, ''Ta.'' As he headed towards the door. Will threw his sword so that it stuck in said door, making it so Jack couldn't leave.

Jack tried to open the door, failing to and getting frustrated. ''That is a wonderful trick... except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon.'' Jack said to Will. Will took a red hot poker and fought with that. Then he grabbed another sword. ''Who makes all these?'' Jack asked. ''I do! And I practice with them... three hours a day!'' Will said.

''You need to get yourself a girl, mate.'' Jack said. Will glared at him. ''Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?'' Jack said, looking down at Will pointedly. Will growled, ''I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!'' Jack frowned and got on a cart. Will got on after him and it rocked beneath them.

Will hooked a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so it was embedded in the beam above; in return Jack hit a loose board which threw Will off the cart. Jack used his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and fell back on the cart just as Will was climbing back on. Will was thrown up into the rafters and cut free a heavy sack which vaulted Jack up into the rafters as well; they fought, jumping from beam to beam.

I stayed back, out of the way. I was worried for Will and Jack. Jack blinded Will with some sand and then pointed his pistol at him. ''Will!'' I said, gasping. ''You cheated.'' Will said angrily. ''Pirate.'' Jack taunted. BANG. BANG. Soldiers were trying to break open the door. ''Move away.'' He told Will. ''No.'' Will refused. Jack scowled. ''Please move.'' He pleaded. ''No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape.'' Will shot back. Jack looked at his pistol. ''This shot is not meant for you.'' He said. Will gave him a confused look, but before Jack could elaborate, Mr. Brown woke up, holding a bottle. SMASH! The bottle broke over Jack's head. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious. ''Jack!'' I cried out, running over to him.

The door was kicked down and Norrington's men entered. ''There he is!'' They yelled, looking at Jack's prone form on the ground. The Commodore himself entered, smiling. ''Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive. And a thief.'' He said as he noticed me standing there. ''Just doing my civic duty, sir.'' Mr. Brown said drunkenly. ''Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him to the fort.'' Norrington commanded. Two soldiers lifted Jack over themselves. He moaned softly. The Commodore turned to me. ''Give me the jewels.'' He said. ''What jewels?'' I asked innocently. Gillette started to advance on me.

''Oh fine! Take them!'' I snapped, taking them from my dress and thrusting them at him. He took them and brushed them off. ''Thank you.'' Norrington said stiffly. I huffed. ''Can I go now?'' I asked hopefully. In answer, Gillette grabbed my arm. ''Guess not.'' I muttered. ''We're going to the Governor.'' The Commodore said. ''Commodore, must you take her?'' Will asked. Yay! Will was going to stand up for me! ''Yes, Mr. Turner.'' Will frowned. ''I could ask Mr. Brown to take her on.'' Will offered. ''Mr. Turner, she has been stealing from people for years. I must do this.'' Will gave me an ''I tried'' look. I sighed. Mr. Brown said he was going to get a drink to celebrate and left the room. ''He doesn't need another drink.'' I said loudly. Will laughed; agreeing with me about his employer's drinking habits. Even the Commodore smirked in brief amusement.

The humorous mood abruptly ended when the Commodore said, ''Gillette, we're leaving.'' I hoped that they would leave me. No such luck. Gillette dragged me outside. I protested, kicking and thrashing. ''Hold still.'' Gillette hissed, gripping me tighter. I winced and stopped fighting. We walked down the streets until we came to the gate of the Governor's mansion. I started to fight again, refusing to walk any further. Gillette increased pressure on my arm until I reluctantly complied. ''Ah! Ease up on my arm, will you?'' I snapped. He shot me a dirty look. ''What?'' I growled. ''Lieutenant.'' Norrington said snappishly. ''Yes, sir.'' Gillette said as he loosened his hold on my arm a little.

Norrington looked at my sternly. ''You are to be on your best behavior. If you step out of line, I will see to it personally that you suffer the consequences. Do you understand?'' I sighed. ''Yes.'' I said. Gillette dug his fingers into me. ''Yes, sir.'' I corrected. I shot a nasty look at the Lieutenant. We came to the door. Norrington knocked on the doors. A maid answered, squealing when she saw him. ''Oh! Commodore Norrington! Do you need something?'' She said, fawning over him. ''A reality check.'' I muttered. She looked at me. ''Oh! Aren't you a cutie!'' She said. I blushed, no one called me cute or pretty. ''Should we come back later?'' Norrington asked. ''Oh, sorry, Commodore. What do you need?'' She asked again. ''Tell the Governor that we've caught the thief.'' He informed her. She looked at me again. ''You're the thief who came in this morning?'' She asked me. ''Yeah.'' I said proudly.

She stared. ''But...You're so young.'' She said. ''Problem?'' I demanded. ''No, no. I just thought...'' I frowned. ''What? That a girl such as myself couldn't be a thief?'' I asked. She flushed. ''I'm sorry, Miss.'' She said. I peered at her. She wasn't much older than me, probably about eighteen. I myself was fifteen. She had black hair tied in a bun and a friendly composition. ''No big deal, really.'' I said offhandedly. Norrington cleared his throat pointedly. ''Sorry. Please, follow me.'' She said. ''Gillette, await me here. I doubt she'll be much trouble.'' He said to the Lieutenant. ''Yes, sir!'' Gillette said, saluting his commanding officer. The Commodore took my arm and led me inside the mansion.

I looked around, impressed. If only I had stolen more stuff. We entered the dining room, where Governor Swann stood before the grand fireplace. I hadn't eaten much all day and the sight of all that food made me want to dive in. ''Governor.'' The Commodore said. Governor Swann turned. ''Ah, Commodore. Did you capture the pirate?'' He asked. ''Yes, sir. He is currently in the fort prison. But that is not why I came. This is the thief.'' He said. ''Ah. Thank you very much.'' The Governor said. Norrington handed him the jewelry I had stolen earlier. ''Thank you.'' He looked at a servant. ''Take these and put them back.'' The Governor commanded. The servant left the room. ''Father! Father!'' Elizabeth came in. She was dressed in a beautiful creamy blue gown. She stopped when she saw that her father wasn't alone. ''Good day, Commodore.'' She said respectfully. ''Miss Swann.'' He said, straightening. What was it with him?

''Is that the girl from the docks?'' Elizabeth asked. ''Yes, Miss Swann. This is the thief.'' Norrington said. ''So, you caught her, then?'' She asked rhetorically. ''She was with Sparrow.'' The Commodore added. ''Not my fault! He had been there before me, I just came in.'' I argued. Elizabeth giggled, looking at me. ''Commodore, what are you going to do with her?'' She asked. He glanced at me before replying. ''Most likely she'll spend a few nights in the prison, Miss Swann.'' Elizabeth frowned, crossing her arms. ''James...'' She trailed. I was shocked. Norrington's first name was James? ''Um. If I may speak my mind here.'' I said. Everyone turned to look at me. ''Uh, just so you know. I'm not going. To jail. At all.'' I said. ''I wasn't aware that I asked for your opinion.'' James snapped. ''Touché, James.'' He glared at me for using his first name in such a manner.

Elizabeth stared at me and so did her father. ''What?'' I demanded. ''How dare you use my first name!'' Norrington snarled. ''Would you rather me call you Jamie?'' I asked innocently. ''Remember what I said about your behavior...'' He hissed through his teeth. ''Alright. Alright. No need to threaten me.'' I said meekly. ''What is your name?'' The Governor asked me. ''Sona.'' I replied, not knowing where this was going. ''And how old are you?'' I frowned. Why is he asking me this stuff? I stole from him for goodness sakes! He should be angry at me. ''Fifteen.'' I said. ''Where are your parents?''

I sucked in my breath. My father had left before I had been born and I never knew him. I had left my mother and stowed away on a ship to come to the Caribbean to search for him. Now I barely remember my mother. ''I left my mother to find my father. She said he liked to come to the Caribbean. That's why I stole your jewelry. To buy a ship and crew and find him.'' I answered finally. ''Father! You see? I told you she wasn't...'' Elizabeth said. Governor Swann looked uncomfortable as he cut her off. ''Elizabeth...'' He trailed. She pouted daintily, like a rich lady should. ''Father!'' Elizabeth said, looking at him.

I watched as Elizabeth argued with her father. I looked at the door. Could I make it before the Commodore could react? I gritted my teeth and prepared to make a run for it. I took three purposeful strides towards the door. Elizabeth noticed and held out her hand to me. I hesitated. Why was she trying to help me? ''Elizabeth, let the Commodore do his job.'' The Governor said. She grabbed me and placed me behind her. ''She isn't a bad person!'' She argued. ''Miss Swann, this isn't her first offence.'' Norrington said, trying to placate her. ''Commodore, please!'' She pleaded. ''If this isn't the first time she's broken the law, there's nothing I can do for her, Elizabeth.'' Governor Swann said. ''Miss Swann, step away, please.'' James said calmly. Elizabeth looked conflicted. Finally she did as she was bidden and slowly stepped away from me. Norrington took my arm and I flinched. ''James! She's afraid of you.'' Elizabeth said. I made a noise of protest. ''Let me take her.'' Elizabeth begged. ''Where?'' Governor Swann asked. ''To one of the spare rooms. I can care for her!'' She said. I looked at her in astonishment. She would do that for me?

''Miss Swann, I...'' I said. ''I'll help you.'' She said in a low tone to me. ''Elizabeth, if we were to take her in...'' Governor Swann trailed off, thinking about it. ''Governor! She stole from you! And you as well, Miss Swann.'' James said stiffly. ''I am aware of that, Commodore.'' Governor Swann replied. ''She just wants to find her father.'' Elizabeth said. ''Does that make her crimes acceptable?'' The Commodore shot back. ''No. But...'' I had had enough. ''I'll go with Miss Swann.'' I said. Elizabeth snatched me away from the Commodore and whisked me out of the room. She darted upstairs with me in tow. ''Elizabeth!'' Her father called. ''Miss Swann! Come back in here!'' Norrington yelled in a commanding tone. She brought me into a spare bedroom and had a maid start a fire in the fireplace. She closed the door behind her. I sat on the fancy bed. ''You know, you're risking an awful lot, aiding me. Your father and Commodore Fancypants are going to kill you.'' I remarked. ''Let them try.'' She said rebelliously.

I hid under the coverlets as Governor Swann and Norrington burst into the room. Norrington looked absolutely furious. Governor Swann looked worried. ''Where is she!?'' I heard the Commodore demand. ''James. Please.'' Elizabeth's voice said. ''Miss Swann. Do you realize what you have done?'' He snapped back, anger dripping from every word. ''I've helped a criminal. A criminal who is only one because she's desperate!'' Elizabeth shot back. A shouting match started between them, growing louder with each jab. ''Commodore, my daughter...'' Governor Swann said worriedly. ''My apologies, Governor. Miss Swann, do forgive me for raising my voice. But you must stop this.'' He said in a much lower tone then earlier. ''Find her then.'' Elizabeth said angrily. Uh oh. The coverlets were ripped off the bed, revealing me.

''Lovely weather we're having, eh, Commodore?'' I said. ''Out.'' He snapped. I meekly obeyed, sliding out of the bed and onto the floor. ''Get up.'' He hissed. ''Yes, sir.'' I said as I stood. He grabbed my arm. ''Come.'' He ordered. I reluctantly did. We walked out of the room and towards the stairs. He walked quickly down them, pulling on me when I slowed. I wanted to complain that he was hurting me but right now he was thoroughly pissed off. I didn't want to push him any further. I followed him from the mansion. Gillette was waiting outside. ''Trouble, sir?'' He asked. Norrington sighed. ''You have no idea.'' He said tiredly.


	4. Jail, Escape and Tortuga

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Four

''What did she do?'' Gillette asked. ''She made a few smart remarks and had the nerve to call me by my first name. But that wasn't the problem.'' James said. Gillette looked at me. ''Then what was?'' He asked. ''Miss Swann made a fuss and hid her from me. I lost my temper with Miss Swann and raised my voice at her. The Governor reprimanded me and I apologized for my behavior.'' Gillette raised his eyebrows. ''Really? I thought the thief had taken Miss Swann hostage for all the time it took.'' He said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. ''Let us return to the fort.'' Norrington said.

Inside the fort, I complied until we reached the stairs. There I ground my feet into the floor and refused to budge. Gillette was quickly running out of patience. The Commodore had made a stop to his office to get something, leaving me alone with the Lieutenant. When the Commodore came back, he saw Gillette trying rather unsuccessfully to get me to go down the stairs. ''Lieutenant, allow me to handle this. See to the patrols.'' He said. Gillette saluted and walked off, shooting me a filthy look. ''What's his problem?'' I asked of no one. The Commodore seized my left arm and forced me down the steps.

I looked around the prison briefly. Jack Sparrow was in one cell, still unconscious. A group of mongrels and curs were in another cell, further off. I glanced back at the Commodore. He took the ring of keys and opened one of the cells, one that was next to Jack's. The door swung open, its hinges grating. I clenched my fists. Looking at the gold chain glinting on my neck, I stood my ground, silently refusing to obey the unspoken command. He released my arm and gently pushed me into the cell. I whirled around, only to see him close the door and lock it.

After he had left, I went to the side of the cell and knelt, looking at the passed out Jack Sparrow. ''Um, Captain, sir...You need to wake up.'' I said tentatively. When he didn't respond, I raised my voice somewhat. ''Captain Sparrow, sir, please get up!'' I tried three times, and each time he didn't stir. I sighed and leaned against the back wall. How was I going to get out of here? The door was locked, the walls were solid. The floor was flagstone, I couldn't dig through that. And even if I could, there was nothing to dig with. When did I have such bad luck? I had NEVER been caught until now. Maybe Jack Sparrow was bad luck to be around? I wasn't a superstitious person, so I didn't really believe that but... Time past and I grew restless. How much time had passed? A few minutes? An hour? A low moan interrupted my thoughts. Jack sat up, taking in the grim surroundings.

''Lass? What're you doin here?'' He asked of me. ''I got caught in the blacksmith's along with you.'' I replied. ''Really. Interesting.'' He said. ''I put up a fight! I fought tooth and nail in the Governor's mansion and the Governor's daughter stood up for me too. She hid me in a spare room, but Norrington found me and brought me here.'' I explained. ''Did ya do anythin good?'' He asked. ''I called the Commodore by his first name and made some snide remarks.'' I answered truthfully. ''What's yer name, lass?'' He was staring at me intently. ''Sona. I don't know my surname.'' I said, slightly unnerved. ''Ya don't know where yer parents are?'' He asked. I shook my head. ''I left my mother to search for my father. She said he liked the Caribbean.'' He looked at me hard in the face. ''Ya look familiar ta me.'' He said.

I stared at him in shock. He knew me? How? ''I look familiar?'' I asked. ''Yeah. Can't put me finger on it.'' He said, frowning. I moved closer to him, as close as possible with the bars in the way. ''How are we going to get out of here?'' I asked. ''I don't know, lass. I'm workin on it.'' He answered. ''Maybe we should send the Commodore flat on his arse?'' I joked. He snickered and looked at me. ''Ya have me sense o humor, lass. That's interesting.'' He commented. ''Really? Cool!'' I said. The other prisoners were trying to lure the dog over to their cell with a bone. Jack commented on it and they snapped at him. He shrugged and turned to me. ''Ya should get some sleep, lass. I'll be up figurin how ta get outa here.'' He said. I complied and lay down on the floor by the wall, closing my eyes.

BOOOOM! I woke up with a start. ''Wha!'' I said, startled. ''It's the _Pearl_.'' Jack stated. I gasped at the name of the legendary ship. ''The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors.'' A prisoner said fearfully. ''No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?'' Jack said. They looked at him in amazement.

A cannonball crashed through the prison, making a hole in the other cell. ''My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all.'' One prisoner said as he escaped with the others. Jack tried to get the dog to come over. It came and just as he was about to get the keys, a crash sounded. The dog fled, leaving Jack calling desperately to it. The guard was thrown down the stairs as two pirates came into the prison. ''This ain't the armory.'' One said. The other noticed Jack and they walked over to his cell. ''Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow.'' He said. The other pirate, Twigg, spat at Jack. ''Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much.'' Twigg said spitefully. ''Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.'' Jack said coldly.

The other pirate grabbed Jack by the neck. As his arm went into the moonlight, it turned skeletal! I screamed in horror. They looked at me. ''Ah. Pity that we can't take prisoners. A pretty little wench.'' Twigg commented. ''So there is a curse. That's interesting.'' Jack said. The pirate sneered at him. ''You know nothing of Hell.'' He snapped and let go of Jack's throat. They left the prison, leaving us alone again. I slumped against the wall in utter, crushing defeat, wanting to cry. Jack started trying to pick the lock with a split bone.

Will came down a while later. I stared, surprised to see him. ''You. Sparrow!'' Will said to Jack, who was lying on the floor, pretending to be asleep. ''Aye. '' Jack said, sitting up. Will questioned Jack about the _Black pearl_. ''Why ask me?'' Jack demanded. ''Because you're a pirate.'' Will replied. ''And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?'' Jack asked. ''Never! They took Miss Swann.'' Will said. I gasped, Elizabeth had been kidnapped! Jack made a snide remark and said he wasn't going to help Will, because there was nothing in it for him.

''I can get you out of here.'' Will offered. ''How's that? The key's run off.'' Jack asked. ''I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges.'' Will said as he put a bench under the door. ''With the right leverage and the proper application of strength... the door will lift free.'' Will explained. Jack questioned Will some more. ''Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?'' Jack said finally.

''Hey! You're not going to just leave me here, are you!?'' I demanded. Will looked at me. ''Sona! You're okay!'' He exclaimed. He turned back to Jack. ''Agreed.'' They shook hands. ''Get me and the lass out.'' Jack said. Will stepped on the bench and broke down the door. Then he put the bench under mine. He broke down my door too. ''Hurry. Someone will have heard that.'' Will cautioned. ''Not without me effects.'' Jack said as he grabbed his stuff on a nearby table. We raced out of the prison and through the halls of Fort Charles.

At the beach, we looked at the HMS_ Dauntless_. ''We're going to steal the ship. That ship?'' Will asked. Jack shook his head. ''Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?'' Jack questioned. ''I'd die for her.'' Will said. ''Oh, good. No worries, then.'' Jack said. We got under a boat and went underwater.

''This is either madness or brilliance.'' Will commented. ''It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide.'' Jack responded. We climbed onto the _Dauntless_. ''Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship.'' Jack announced to the crew. Lieutenant Gillette was there too. ''Aye! Avast!'' Will added. We both glared at Will. The crew laughed at us. ''This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a girl. You'll never make it out of the bay.'' Gillette sneered. Jack pointed his pistol at Gillette's nose. ''Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?'' (later) We heard Gillette calling to the Commodore and another Lieutenant, Groves, on the docks. ''Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_. They've taken the ship. Sparrow, Turner and the girl- they've taken the _Dauntless_.'' Uh oh. We were in trouble. I glanced back to the shore nervously. I really hoped Jack had a plan for this.

The _Interceptor_ was heading straight for us. Jack came back from wherever he had gone. ''That's done.'' He said. ''What's done?'' Will asked. ''I disabled the rudder chain.'' Jack said. ''But we can't get away now!'' Will protested. I understood Jack's plan. ''We're not going to stay on this ship. While they're searching this one, we'll be going over to the other one!'' I explained. Jack looked at me in approval. ''Yes. The lass is correct.'' He confirmed.

We hid as Norrington and his men boarded the ship. ''Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges.'' He commanded. We swung over to the _Interceptor_. He noticed and whirled around. ''Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!'' He snapped. A sailor tried and fell off the ship, we were too far away. Jack taunted Norrington. ''Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves.'' I laughed loudly and mockingly. Gunshots rang out and one bullet just barely missed my head. ''HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?'' I yelled angrily. Norrington glanced at the soldiers who had fired their rifles. ''You fools! You could've shot the girl!'' He snapped. We sailed away as they realized their rudder chain was broken.

Will and Jack had an argument about Will's father being a pirate. Jack beat him with the boom of the ship, dangling him over the water. They finally agreed on something and Jack let him go. ''Where are we headed?'' I asked, having never left Port Royal ever since I had landed there. ''Tortuga!'' Jack said happily. ''The pirate port?'' I said, just to confirm. ''Yeah.'' Jack replied.

Will did not like Tortuga. I thought it was the greatest place. Drunkards ran through the streets, some chasing women. People were entering and leaving the numerous taverns lining the streets. Cheerful music wafted from some of the taverns. A red haired woman walked over to Jack. ''Scarlett!'' Jack said, addressing her. She slapped him hard on the cheek and stomped off. ''Not sure I deserved that.'' He said. A blonde woman walked over. ''Giselle!'' Jack called to her. ''Who was she!?'' The blonde snapped. ''What?'' Jack asked. Giselle slapped Jack hard across the face and walked off like Scarlett. ''I may have deserved that.'' Jack said. ''How many women are in Tortuga?'' I asked, worried for him. ''Let's hurry to my favorite tavern, then.'' Jack said as if nothing had happened.

We entered the Faithful Bride, Jack's favorite tavern in the town. We came to the pigsty, where Jack threw a bucket of water over a gray haired man. ''Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck.'' The man said. Jack smiled. ''Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.'' Jack stated. ''Aye, that'll about do it.'' The man agreed. Will threw another bucket of water over him. ''Blast! I'm already awake!'' The man yelled. ''That was for the smell.'' Will stated.

We went back inside the Faithful bride. Jack and Mr. Gibbs sat at a table near the back, talking about the rescue mission. Will and I could hear pieces of their conversation. ''Now, what's the nature of this venture of your'n?'' Gibbs asked. ''I'm going after the Black Pearl.'' I grinned at Will, this was it...

Gibbs almost choked on his ale. ''I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it.'' Jack argued. ''Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl.'' Gibbs stated. ''That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew.'' Jack said. ''From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.'' Gibbs said. ''Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?'' Jack said proudly. ''Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?'' Gibbs asked. ''Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?'' Jack said, nodding towards Will.

They made some sort of deal and Mr. Gibbs found Jack a crew. The next morning, we went to inspect them. One sailor had his tongue cut out and had to use a parrot to talk. Jack found a shady sailor, who turned out to be a very darkly tanned woman. ''Anamaria.'' Jack stated. She slapped him like the other women. ''I suppose you didn't deserve that one either.'' Will said. ''No, that one I deserved.'' Jack said. Anamaria nodded. ''You stole my boat!'' She snarled. ''Actually...'' He started but she hit him again. ''Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you.'' He said. ''But you didn't!'' She yelled. ''You'll get another one!'' Jack said, trying to satisfy her. They argued until Will stepped in and promised her the _Interceptor_.

''What say you?'' Jack asked the crew. ''Aye!'' They yelled. ''Anchors aweigh!'' The parrot called. ''No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman and a girl aboard, sir.'' Gibbs said. ''It'd be far worse not to have them.'' Jack argued back. We all loaded onto the _Interceptor_. I was with Gibbs, being taught how to do basic things on a ship.

A ways out, it started to storm horribly. I was soaked to the bone and cold. I struggled to keep my balance. Will was asking about Jack's weird compass. ''How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?'' He asked. ''Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?'' Gibbs said. The wind blew harder and the rain pelted down. ''We should drop canvas, sir.'' He called to Jack. ''She can hold a bit longer.'' Jack called back. ''What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?'' Gibbs asked him. ''We're catching up.'' Jack said cheerfully.


	5. The Blood Ritual, Secrets Revealed

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Five

''Dead men tell no tales.'' Sung the parrot as we entered a passage strewn with wreaked ships. ''Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.'' Gibbs said. ''How is it that Jack came by that compass?'' Will asked as Jack closed his compass because Cotton was staring at it. ''Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl.'' Gibbs said. ''WHAT!?'' I said. ''He failed to mention that.'' Will said.

''Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat.'' Gibb recounted. ''Ah. So that's the reason for all the...'' Will imitated Jack and I laughed. Jack looked over at us and I stopped quickly.

''Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.'' Gibbs said. ''Barbossa.'' Will and I said together. ''Aye.'' Gibbs agreed. ''How did Jack get off the island?'' We asked curiously.

''Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.'' Gibbs told us. ''He roped a couple of sea turtles?'' Will asked dubiously. ''Aye, sea turtles.'' Gibbs said. ''What did he use for rope?'' I questioned. As Gibbs was about to reply, Jack himself came over. ''Human hair...from my back. Let go of the anchor!'' He said as he simultaneously ordered the crew about. ''Aye! Letting go of the anchor!'' The crew responded and did as they were told. ''Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore, along with Sona.'' Jack said. ''Captain! What if the worst should happen?'' Gibbs asked. ''Keep to the Code.'' Jack replied. ''Aye, the Code.'' Gibbs agreed.

We rowed into the cave, passing skeletons and heaps of gold. ''What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?'' Will asked. ''Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind.'' Jack replied. ''No heroes amongst thieves, eh?'' Will stated. ''You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung two people from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and...(gold and silver was beneath the water and we were staring at it)...you're completely obsessed with treasure.'' Jack said. ''That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure!'' Will snapped. ''Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.'' Jack said wisely. We got off the rowboat and left it were it was, creeping into the deepest part of the dark, monstrous cavern. This was it! We were going to rescue Elizabeth! And nobody was going to stops us if we could help it!

A group of cursed pirates were standing on the floor. Above them was whom I assumed to be Barbossa. He had reddish hair and a red beard. His eyes were pale gray, soulless and cruel. He wore pirates' clothes, of course. He was formidable looking and ominous. Elizabeth was standing next to him, beside a great stone chest, its lid currently closed. She was wearing a deep red dress, the color of blood. The medallion was around her neck, glinting in the light. I recognized two of the pirates; they were the ones that came down in the jail and taunted Jack. Several more were present, all watching Barbossa as he delivered a speech.

''Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end.'' Barbossa called to his men. They loudly agreed. ''Elizabeth.'' Will murmured. ''We'll rescue her soon, Will.'' I said quietly. ''For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over... And a hundred times again!'' Barbossa said. The pirates cheered and stomped their feet. ''Suffered I have!'' One said. He had a wooden eye. ''Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is...the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this.'' Barbossa said, pointing at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. Will looked panicked; he scrambled towards her, only to be stopped by Jack. ''Jack!'' he protested.

''Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment.'' Jack said. ''881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last.'' Barbossa droned. ''When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?'' Will snapped. ''May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid.'' Jack said. ''And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?'' Barbossa asked the crowd. ''US!'' They thundered. ''And whose blood must yet be paid?'' Barbossa demanded. ''HERS!'' They yelled, pointing at Elizabeth. ''You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples.'' He said, grabbing a silver handled ceremonial knife. Raising the knife he started chanting. ''Begun by blood...by blood undone.'' He chanted. Will lashed out and hit Jack with an oar. I gasped. ''Will.'' I said. ''Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage.'' Will said, walking towards the ceremony.

Barbossa took the knife and slit Elizabeth's palm. Blood welled up immediately when the skin was cut. She gasped and winced in pain. ''That's it?'' She said. ''Waste not.'' Barbossa told her. He took the medallion, broke it off the chain, and rubbed it in her blood. She winced again, trying not to flinch away from him. Then he tossed it into the chest with the other coins. They waited for the curse to be lifted. ''Did it work?'' Someone demanded. ''I don't feel no different.'' Another chimed in. ''How do we tell?'' A fat pirate asked. Barbossa rolled his eyes skyward and pulled out his pistol. He shot the fat pirate lazily to test the curse.

The fat pirate survived the gunshot and looked startled. ''You're not dead!'' Someone said. ''No. He shot me!'' The fat pirate said angrily, glaring at his captain. ''It didn't work.'' The one-eyed pirate said sadly. ''The curse is still upon us!'' Twigg shouted. Barbossa looked shocked. He turned to Elizabeth. ''You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?'' He demanded of her. ''No.'' She said coldly, eyes blazing with hatred. ''Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?'' He shouted at her. When she didn't answer, he slapped her hard, knocking her down. She rolled down the pile of gold and landed on the floor, near the water.

The pirates began to fight and argue. ''You two! You brought us the wrong person!'' The Bo'sun snarled at the fat pirate and his one-eyed friend. ''No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age!'' The fat pirate said. ''She said her name was Turner - you heard her!'' The one-eyed one said. Will and I crept up to Elizabeth and we woke her. She gasped but calmed when she saw us. We motioned to her to follow us. ''I think she lied to us.'' The one-eyed one continued. ''You brought us here for nothing!'' Twigg shouted at Barbossa. ''I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg.'' Barbossa snapped. ''Will, I want to get Jack. We can't leave him.'' I said. He sighed and nodded. Be careful, Sona.'' He said to me. Elizabeth didn't hear, she was in the rowboat already. I went back, looking for Jack.

''Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse.'' A dark pirate, one of the two in the prison, snapped at his captain. ''Shut up, Master Koehler.'' Barbossa said. ''It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!'' Twigg yelled. ''And it's you who brought us here in the first place.'' Bo'sun said. They started to approach Barbossa. ''If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?'' The pirate captain said, eyes glinting with anger. They all backed off. ''I say we cut her throat and spill ALL her blood, just in case!'' Koehler said. The others nodded. Barbossa looked at his pet monkey. ''The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!'' He shouted. They all ran off in search of Elizabeth. ''No oars here. Where's the oars?'' Someone asked. ''The oars have gone missing. Find them!'' Bo'sun said. Then they saw Jack and me...

''You!'' They said to Jack. ''You're supposed to be dead!'' The fat pirate, Pintel, said. ''Am I not?'' Jack asked. They shook their heads. ''Oh.'' Jack said, dismayed to find pistols pointed at us. ''Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner...'' Jack muttered, trying to find a word. ''Parley?'' The one-eyed pirate, Ragetti, suggested. ''That's the one! Parley! Parley!'' Jack declared. ''Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!''' Pintel groaned. ''That would be the French.'' Jack stated.

We were brought to Barbossa. ''How the blazes did you get off that island?'' He demanded. ''When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.'' Jack said smartly. ''Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him.'' Barbossa commanded. They readied their pistols, aiming at us. ''The girl's blood didn't work, did it?'' Jack asked. ''Hold your fire!'' Barbossa said, looking at Jack. ''You know whose blood we need?'' He asked. Jack smiled and nodded. ''I know whose blood you need.'' He said.

''Hey! Isn't that the wench from the prison?'' Twigg said suddenly, pointing at me. No one had paid any attention to me until now. ''Yes.'' Koehler agreed. Everyone peered at me. ''Whatcha doin with Sparrow, little wench?'' Someone asked me, snickering. At a look from their captain, they stopped. Barbossa laughed rather ominously. ''Jack. Don't recognize your own offspring?'' He taunted. Jack stared at him in horror. What was that supposed to mean!? What was he talking about?

''She has his hair and eyes.'' Pintel said. They all agreed. ''Looks like him. 'Cept she's a female.'' Someone else stated. Jack loudly denied whatever it was. Clearly he knew what it meant and did not like it. ''Get a closer look, Jack. See for yerself that she's yers.'' Barbossa said. Jack stayed rooted to the spot. Barbossa reached out and grabbed me. He pulled me to him and examined me. ''Let go!'' I said. He ignored me, looking at my hair, my eyes, and my face. Then he grabbed the gold chain that was barely visible on my neck. ''No! Don't touch that!'' I said, trying to break free. He brought it out of my dress and looked at it in triumph. ''See here boys! The Sparrow medallion!'' He said loudly. Jack went pale, staring at the now visible golden bird pendant hanging from my neck.

''S'not possible. No...'' Jack mumbled. ''What? What is it?'' I demanded. Barbossa laughed again. ''Girl, do ya know yer father?'' He asked me. ''No. He left before I was born.'' I explained. He nodded. ''And where did ya get that necklace?'' He questioned. ''My mother gave it to me. She said my father gave it to her and she wanted it to be passed down. She told me to never remove it.'' I replied, confused. ''That pendant is the Sparrow family heirloom.'' Barbossa said. ''Then how did my mother get it? Did my father steal it form Jack?'' I asked, still not realizing the truth. ''No. I... I gave that necklace to yer mother. I never thought she'd have a child... MY child...'' Jack said, still staring at it. The realization hit me. Hard. ''You're... You're my...father?'' I asked, dreading the answer but knowing it already. ''Yes.'' He whispered.

I felt the world spin, the earth move beneath my feet. I felt faint. It can't be. It CAN'T be! Jack Sparrow, the famous pirate, MY father!? It was both amazing and scary at the same time. ''Well, let's be a'goin then.'' Barbossa said. We all walked to the boats. They rowed us to the _Black pearl_. I stared at the legendary ship. It was painted black, every inch of it. Even the sails, shredded as they were, were black. We boarded her, climbing up the ladder on the side of the ship. Barbossa led Jack and I into a large dining room. A bowl of apples sat on the table. Barbossa sat at the head of the table; we sat next to him on either side.


	6. Bad Deals, Marooning and Rum

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Six

''So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?'' Barbossa questioned. I absently ate an apple. ''No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?'' Jack said calmly. ''But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need.'' Barbossa argued. ''Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny; therefore...my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you.'' Jack said as he bit into an apple.

''Funny ol' world, innit?'' Jack asked, offering Barbossa an apple mockingly. Bo'sun entered the room. ''Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_.'' He announced. Barbossa grinned and walked up upstairs. Jack and I followed him, Jack still holding the apple. Barbossa was watching the _Interceptor_. ''I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?'' Jack asked. Barbossa looked at him and smiled coldly. ''Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead.'' He said, looking to Bo'sun. ''Lock him in the brig.'' Barbossa commanded. Jack was led back downstairs while I remained on the deck. ''Captain, what should we do with the girl?'' A crewman asked. ''Take her to a spare cabin and lock her in. I'll see her in a moment.'' Barbossa said. The crewman grabbed me and escorted me off the deck, down to the passenger cabins.

The cabin they had locked me in was fairly nice. Small, but nice. There was a bunk attached to the wall. A torn rug covered a little bit of the floor. A small table with a chair was bolted to the floor in the center of the room. True to his word, Barbossa came in a few minutes later. I backed away. ''Koehler, bring the clothes.'' He called. Koehler came in with some pirate clothes. ''Put these on.'' Barbossa told me. ''Why?'' I asked. ''Just do it!'' He snapped. Then he left, giving me time to change.

When I was done, he came back in the room, carrying a tray with a needle. Feeling suspicious, I looked at it warily. ''Now, if yer going ta be a pirate, ya must have the one thing pirates tend ta have.'' He said. ''What?'' I questioned. He smiled. ''Earrings, girl.'' He said, approaching me with the needle. I backed away quickly. ''Koehler, hold her down.'' Barbossa said. Koehler smiled and went to me.

Koehler grabbed me and threw me against the wall. He pinned me to it, holding my arms. Barbossa took the needle, thrust it into a candle flame and then jabbed it through my right earlobe. I yelped as the hot metal went through. Then he did it again, this time to the left ear. He motioned to another pirate, who gave him something golden. It was a pair of pirate hoops. He stuck them through my newly (and painfully) pierced ears. I punched Barbossa and he laughed loudly.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I was wearing a linen shirt that was white and silky red pants. Hanging from my red, swollen ears were gold pirate hoops. Black boots were on my feet, completing the outfit. Barbossa came back with something red in his hands. ''What's that?'' I demanded. ''Oriental robes.'' He said and tossed it to me. It was indeed oriental. Gold designs were woven into it, creating a floral pattern. I put it on over the white shirt. It fell just above my knees. ''There. Now you look like something worthwhile.'' He commented.

I slept, dreaming of my mother on the last day I saw her. She was the same in the dream, urging me find my father and bring him back to her. Her long hair was blowing in the faint wind, giving her the appearance of a beautiful goddess of old. Like the Greek myths she used to tell me when I was but a small child.

A little while later I was brought out. Elizabeth and Jack's crew were tied to one of the masts. Elizabeth broke free and ran to Barbossa, demanding that he stop. Stop what? The _Interceptor_ blew up. Elizabeth screamed one name, ''Will!'' Just as all seemed lost, Will appeared on deck. He threatened Barbossa with a pistol, and then turned it on himself. He revealed that he was the one whose blood they needed. He offered to surrender if they let Elizabeth and the crew go. Barbossa agreed, smiling evilly.

Elizabeth prepared to walk the plank. ''Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!'' Will snapped. ''Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.'' Barbossa said angrily. They gagged Will. ''Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?'' Barbossa said evilly, staring at Elizabeth. The crew agreed, looking at Elizabeth as well. ''So I'll be having that dress back before you go.'' He added. She angrily removed the red dress and threw it at him. ''It goes with your black heart!'' She said coldly. Barbossa pressed the dress to his face. ''Ooh, it's still warm.'' He commented. They forced Elizabeth off the plank. She fell in the water with a cry. Jack was next. ''I'd really rather hoped we were past all this.'' Jack said. ''Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip.'' Barbossa said cruelly, pointing at the island. ''I did notice.'' Jack said mildly. ''Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it.'' Barbossa said.

Then he pointed Jack's own sword at him. ''Off you go.'' Jack stared. ''Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot.'' Jack said. ''By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward.'' Barbossa ordered. The pistol was brought. ''Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman...would give us a pair of pistols.'' Jack said. ''It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself.'' Barbossa said. Jack looked at me. ''What're ya going ta do ta me daughter?'' He demanded. ''Nothing. I'm going ta let her be a REAL pirate, not a fake like you.'' Barbossa said. Jack scowled. I was shocked. This was the first time since I had learnt that he was my father that he had referred to me as his daughter. I felt the need to stay with him. After all, he WAS my father. And I hadn't had a father for my entire life. ''I'm going with my father!'' I said.

''Fine. Give me back those robes.'' Barbossa snapped. I removed the robes and threw it at him. ''I don't need fancy robes to be worthwhile.'' I spat. He shrugged and tossed Jack's sword and pistol in the water. ''Get me another sword.'' Barbossa said. Someone handed him a sword. ''This is for the lass.'' He said as he tossed it into the water as well. I walked off the plank myself, doing a jump. SPLASH! Jack landed in the water next to me. He dove to retrieve our weapons. The boots I was wearing were dragging me down. I thrashed in the water, trying to stay afloat. I could swim, but I wasn't used to swimming in heavy boots. Jack surfaced and noticed I was having trouble. He took me and swam alongside me, to prevent me from drowning.

We finally reached the island. I wrung the water out of my hair. ''That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship.'' Jack complained, staring at the fading _Black Pearl_. Then he started to walk into the trees. ''But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then.'' Elizabeth said. ''To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.'' Jack replied. He tapped on a palm tree and took four large steps. He jumped up and down a few times. I watched in confusion.

''But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?'' Elizabeth demanded. Jack sighed. ''Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right?'' He said, opening a secret trap door and walked inside. ''Last time...the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.'' He jabbed at Elizabeth, who frowned. ''So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!'' She said angrily. I thought the turtle story was false but the truth was pretty lame. I frowned too. He handed us bottles of rum. ''Welcome to the Caribbean, love.'' Jack said to the scowling Elizabeth.

''Get more!'' Jack said to me. I went back into the trees and got some more wood for the fire. Jack had built a shelter of sorts in the trees. We all worked together on the bonfire. ''That's m'girl!'' Jack said as I added the wood to the fire. ''Really?'' I muttered under my breath. I walked off a little ways. Elizabeth followed. ''What's wrong?'' She asked. ''You know how I wanted to look for my father? Well, I found him. It's Jack. He's my father.'' I said, showing her the necklace. Her eyes widened. ''He's your father? You should be happy to have found him.'' She said softly. ''I am. It's just...It's so weird. I never had a father before. I don't know how to act or how to take this...'' I said, shifting. ''Oi! Sona! Elizabeth!'' Jack called. We came over to him. ''Great! Let's start the fun!'' He said. He began drinking another bottle of rum. Elizabeth took her bottle and took a small sip. I took a swig of mine, gagging at the burning sensation. After half a minute, the burning faded, replaced by a warm feeling. I drank some more, slowly, to make sure nothing happened. It was starting to get dark.

''We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!'' We sang as we danced around the bonfire. Jack was laughing. ''I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh.'' He exclaimed as he fell in the sand. ''When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!'' Jack said. ''And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main.'' Elizabeth declared. ''Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom.'' Jack corrected her.

We all sat down in the sand by the fire. ''Jack...it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island.'' Elizabeth said. ''Oh, yes.'' He agreed and put an arm around her. ''But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved.'' He commented. She drew away, saying, ''Mr. Sparrow...I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.'' ''I know exactly what you mean, love.'' He said. ''To freedom.'' Elizabeth toasted. ''To the _Black Pearl_.'' He said and passed out on the sand afterwards.

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment. ''We need a way off the island and I have an idea.'' She whispered to me. ''What's that?'' I asked. ''A smoke signal.'' She answered. ''But the fire's not big enough.'' I said. ''I know.'' She said. It hit me. ''The rum?'' I asked. ''Yes. The rum.'' She replied. I looked at her. ''Are you going to stop me?'' She asked. I shook my head. ''No. It's a good idea. Jack'll be mad, though.'' I said. ''Yes, but... We need to rescue Will.'' She said. I nodded. ''I'll help you.'' I told her. We walked to the rum cellar, ready to start our task.

We worked hard; bringing up kegs of rum and tossing them on the fire. Each time, the keg exploded and we had to duck. Elizabeth was covered in soot. I probably was too. A groan told us that Jack had awoken. He noticed what we were doing. ''No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!'' He cried. ''Yes, the rum is gone.'' Elizabeth said mildly. I was trying to tune out Jack's hysterical cries. It wasn't easy.

''Why is the rum gone?'' He asked. ''One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?'' She shouted. ''But why is the rum gone!?'' He demanded. She sat down, looking at the water. ''Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon.'' She said. He pulled out his pistol, pointed it at her and then decided against it. He stalked off, muttering to himself.


	7. Rescue and Interrogations

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Seven

I followed after Jack. He was kicking sand a rocks. ''Are...are you mad at me?'' I asked. ''No. Why would I be?'' He asked. ''I helped with the...rum burning.'' I said. He snorted. ''So? It was her idea.'' He said. ''So...You're NOT mad?'' He turned around to face me. ''Sona. Yer me daughter. I aint going ta hurt you.'' He said. ''Where were you all this time?'' I asked. ''Out pirating.'' He said glumly. I sighed. ''Yer mother. She was a pretty young thing. Too bad ya didn't get her eyes.'' He said. ''I like my eyes as they are.'' I said back. ''Eh, well...'' He trailed. ''What?'' I questioned. ''Yer mother. Did she talk bout me?'' I nodded. ''Some. She said you were a man of the sea. She said you like the Caribbean.'' I answered.

Jack imitated Elizabeth, poorly, I might add. '''Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you.' Well it bloody is now!'' He snapped to no one. I had already left, heading back to the beach where Elizabeth was. The wind carried his griping to me. When I got back, Elizabeth greeted me. ''Sona! Where's Jack?'' She asked. ''Off pouting.'' I replied, smirking. She laughed. ''How silly!'' She said in a joking tone. ''See any ships?'' I asked. ''Not yet. But one will come.'' She said seriously.

I went over to a palm tree away from the fire. Sitting against it, I fell into a short sleep. I dreamed of the sea, I was on a boat. The waves were tame and the sky was perfect. It wasn't too hot, just right. My mother was there, hair swaying in the slight breeze. Jack was there too, looking after us. The _Black Pearl _was ours and we sailed the seven seas, adventuring and having the time of our lives. My dream self was wearing a golden dress, with frills and lace. We had gold, we had everything. My hair was pinned up with gleaming ornaments, sporting gems of many colors. I laughed and enjoyed myself, without a care in the world.

I woke up and heard Elizabeth talking to someone. ''I'm so glad you're here! We've been trapped on this island for a day or so!'' She said. I was up near the trees, so I couldn't make out who had come to save us. ''We? Who else is here, Elizabeth?'' Someone asked her. ''Jack Sparrow is here and so is Sona.'' She replied. So, she knows these people? Or did they know her only because she's the Governor's daughter? ''Where is Sparrow?'' Someone said. ''He went off somewhere. He's mad at me for burning the rum and food supply for the smoke signal.'' Elizabeth answered. ''Where's the girl?'' Someone else asked. ''Sona's up by the trees. Sleeping, I would guess.'' She said.

I decided to go to the beach and meet the people who had come to rescue us. Were they merchants? Smugglers? Or pirates? I prayed it wasn't bad people, like Barbossa and his crewmembers. Maybe it was the rumrunners. Maybe they hadn't gone out of business after all. I was excited to be free of the island shortly.

When I got to the beach, Jack was already there, two soldiers holding his arms. I ran towards him but another two soldiers grabbed me. ''Oh! Let me go! Let go!'' I cried out. ''Sona!'' Elizabeth called. I glanced at her. She was standing near the Commodore and Gillette. ''What are THEY doing here?'' I asked her. ''They came to rescue us.'' She said. ''You. Rescue you. Not me or Jack.'' I said. ''She's partially correct.'' Norrington said. ''What?'' Elizabeth asked, turning to him. ''We saw the smoke signal and came to rescue. I saw Miss Swann running to us and asked her what happened. She explained the situation and I sent my men to find Sparrow. I was about to send them to find you as well, but you came by yourself.'' He explained. I scowled, struggling wildly against the soldiers' hold.

We arrived at the _Dauntless_. I was still being held by the soldiers and so was Jack. Elizabeth wanted to rescue Will from Barbossa. ''But we've got to save Will!'' She said. ''No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!'' Her father said. ''Then we condemn him to death.'' Elizabeth said. ''The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy.'' Governor Swann said. ''To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!'' She argued, crossing her arms in a pouty manner.

''If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?'' Jack said to Norrington. ''By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself.'' The Commodore retorted, walking off. ''Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift.'' Elizabeth said suddenly, in a desperate manner. I stared her in sadness. She was going to marry the Commodore to save her true lover. ''Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?'' Her father asked joyously. She nodded. ''I am.''

''A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!'' Jack said. Everyone stared at him. ''I know. ''Clap him in irons,'' right?'' Jack said, clasping his hands together. The Commodore walked over to him. ''Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?'' He said to Jack, giving him a look. Jack sighed and nodded. ''Inescapably clear.'' He replied. Then he looked at me. ''Two things, though.'' Jack said.

''Yes, Mr. Sparrow?'' Norrington asked, slightly annoyed. ''Firstly: We will come to a spot only I can navigate. I will need to be able to man the helm at that point.'' He said. The Commodore thought about it for a moment. ''Very well. But know this. If you purposely crash my ship, I will make the rest of your short life Hell. Is that clear?'' He demanded. ''Yes, sir. Secondly: I want you to release the girl.'' Jack said. ''Don't worry. Unlike you, she doesn't have an appointment with the hangman.'' Norrington said. Then he turned to the soldiers holding me. ''Take her to my cabin. I want to question her.'' He ordered. They saluted and dragged me towards the captain's cabin, while I struggled and protested.

I was chained to a chair before the huge desk. ''The Commodore will be with you shortly.'' One of the soldiers said politely. They left the room. I looked around. Commodore Norrington's cabin had a large bed bolted to the floor. The sheets were starch white and perfectly pressed. Apparently the Commodore liked his cabin clean, because everything was organized. I shifted, chains rattling loudly.

The Commodore entered the room with two soldiers. He noticed the chains and frowned. ''I did not order her chained.'' He said in an annoyed tone. ''Sir, it is a safety matter. Who knows what she could...'' I interrupted. ''What can I do? I am a fifteen year old girl. Your Commodore here is an adult man! I can't beat him in a fight!'' I said. One of the soldiers slapped me across the face. I tensed, wanting to rub my cheek. ''Mr. Fallston! We do not abuse our prisoners. Especially if said prisoner is a lady!'' Norrington snapped, glaring green fire at the guy. ''Sorry, sir.'' The man said. The other soldier stared at him in horror. ''Dismissed.'' James said icily. They saluted and left. He unlocked the chains that bound me to the chair.

''I must apologize. I cannot believe he struck you.'' I was rubbing my face, which had a red mark because of the hard slap. ''S' fine. I've had worse.'' I said calmly, reaching up to touch my earrings. As soon as I made contact, pain started in my ears. I drew my hands away. He noticed and looked at them. ''You didn't have earrings before.'' He commented. ''No. I didn't.'' I said softly. ''How did you get them?'' He asked. ''Barbossa. He's the pirate that took Elizabeth. He pierced my ears without my consent. He also gave me these clothes.'' I said, gesturing to the pirate outfit I was currently wearing.

''Let us talk of your situation, shall we?'' He said after a pause, during which he had looked over the pirate clothes I was wearing with disgust. ''What situation?'' I asked, already knowing the answer. ''The consequences for the crimes you have committed.'' He replied. ''I'm not afraid of whatever you do to me. You won't hang me.'' I bluffed. ''No. Of course not. I certainly would not hang you. But I WILL imprison you for quite a while.'' He stated.

I winced, looking down. ''For how long?'' I asked finally. ''I haven't decided.'' He said. I clenched my fists, struggling to hold onto my calm, disinterested front. I really was afraid of him and what he could do to me (and my father), though I would never admit that out loud, of course. I'm not stupid; I hide when I'm afraid of something or someone. ''My father won't let you!'' I said bravely. ''Your father? I thought you never knew him.'' He said mildly. ''I am proud to say that I have found him.'' I replied. ''And who is he?'' I grinned in mild amusement. ''CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.'' I said gleefully, dropping the bomb, so to speak.

I watched his reaction with amusement. Shock, horror and disbelief were written on him. ''Sparrow? Have a child?'' He said. I showed him the bird necklace. ''Our family heirloom.'' I said proudly. ''I knew something was amiss...'' He murmured. ''Pardon?'' I asked. ''I should have seen it sooner. You look like him.'' He said. ''Shame Barbossa sank the _Interceptor_, eh?'' I asked innocently. He gritted his teeth at the mention of what happened to the ship. ''Oh? Did I say something wrong?'' I asked in a sickly sweet tone. ''You forget who you're addressing.'' He hissed. ''Ah. Sorry.'' I said, not sorry at all. Apparently he knew I wasn't sorry because he gave me a glare. ''Can I leave now? I want to see what my father's doing.'' I said calmly.

He agreed, walking behind me. The _Dauntless_ was at the entrance to the Ship's Graveyard. Jack was at the helm. The Naval sailors were looking nervously at all the wreaked ships. Groves was standing by the railing. Gillette walked up to us. ''Sir, Sparrow is at the helm.'' He reported. ''Yes, I gave him permission to steer us through.'' The Commodore replied. ''Sir, what if he purposely...'' Gillette said, an edge to his tone. ''He won't!'' I said. The Lieutenant glanced at me. ''And how do you know?'' He asked. ''He won't endanger me.'' I replied. Norrington took Gillette aside. I heard a bit of their conversation. ''She's Sparrow's daughter.'' I heard him say to his second in command. Gillette looked at me curiously. ''His daughter? That explains it, then.'' Gillette replied, muttering something under his breath so only the Commodore could hear.

I strode up to Jack, who was focusing on manning the helm. Seeing me, he beckoned me over. ''Ah, Sona, m'girl.'' He said. I smiled. ''Captain, would you like some help?'' I asked. He smirked, amusement gleaming in his eyes. ''Alright then, keep a lookout!'' He said is his commanding tone. I ran to the rail to do his bidding. ''How far to the Isla de Muerta?'' I asked. ''Ye should know. Ye've been there!'' Jack chided. For a little while, I forgot where I was, simply enjoying my father's company. Every once and a while, he'd ask me a question on sailing. Whenever I got one wrong (which was most of the time) he'd correct me and explain the answer. So I pretty much got a lesson on sailing a ship. However, our time soon ended when the lookout called down, announcing our arrival at the island. ''Land ho! Isla de Muerta off the starboard bow!''


	8. The Blood Ritual, Again

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Eight

Isla de Muerta loomed in front of us, dark and grim. The black and gray shores struck fear in those that saw. Elizabeth was wearing a Naval uniform, since they didn't have a dress for her to put on. She looked at the island. ''We're going save Will.'' I said. She smiled. ''Yes. We most certainly are, Sona.'' Jack got into a longboat with Norrington and some soldiers. Elizabeth and I came over, intending on going too. ''No. Absolutely not.'' The Governor said, seeing what his daughter was up to. ''Father!'' She said. ''No, Elizabeth!'' He said. She stormed off, leaving me standing there. ''Jack, can I come?'' I asked. He looked at me. ''Of course.'' He said. Norrington looked like he was going to disagree, but finally let me.

''I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush.'' The Commodore said. ''Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. We go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?'' Jack said, putting an arm on Norrington's shoulder. ''What do you have to lose?'' Jack added. Norrington pried Jack's arm off of him. ''Nothing I'd lament being rid of.'' He said peevishly. ''Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore.'' Jack said, trying to persuade the younger man.

Norrington had ordered Elizabeth to be locked in his cabin for safety. He had refused to let us enter the cave alone. ''M'girl and I can handle it!'' Jack said. ''No. I am coming with you and that's final.'' Norrington snapped irritably. Jack pouted. I put my arms around Jack's waist. ''Are you ready for battle?'' He asked me. ''I'm ready!'' I said. ''Good. Got your sword?'' I nodded, fingering the cutlass. It was a standard pirate sword, nothing fancy. But I felt better holding it.

We entered the cave, going to the spot where Barbossa had conducted the ritual last time. We managed to convince Norrington to let us handle it first, and if we need help, they could come in. They were hiding behind the rocks, watching the proceedings of the ritual tensely. Will was standing behind the chest, a knife at his throat. Jack and I went up to the ceremony. ''Beg pardon.'' Jack said as we pushed through the crowd. ''Begun by blood...'' Barbossa intoned, ready to slit Will's throat. ''Excuse me.'' Jack said. ''...by blood un...'' Barbossa looked up as Will cried out our names, ''Jack! Sona!'' Barbossa scowled, seeing us. ''S'not possible.'' He said. ''Not probable.'' Jack corrected.

''Where's Elizabeth?'' Will asked. ''She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.'' Jack said. ''Shut up! You're next!'' Barbossa snarled as he moved the knife closer to Will's neck. ''You don't want to be doing that, mate.'' Jack warned. Barbossa rolled his eyes. ''No. I really think I do.'' He said. ''Your funeral.'' I said. Barbossa stopped. ''Why don't I want to be doin it?'' He demanded.

''Well, because... because the HMS _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you.'' Jack said. The pirates gasped, fearing the name of Norrington's warship. ''Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?'' Jack offered.

''I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp.'' Barbossa said, indicating Will. ''No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance...'' He said as he took some of the coins in his hand. ''After you've killed Norrington's men...every... last... one.'' He said, tossing a coin back with each word. Then he secretly took a coin. I glanced back. Norrington had bristled, no doubt having heard Jack.

''You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name.'' Will said, looking at Jack, pretending to be angry. He had seen Jack take the coin and knew we were on his side. I looked back again. I could see the Commodore fighting to keep control of himself. He obviously hadn't seen Jack take the coin, and thought that we were betraying him. ''Yeah.'' Jack said to Will. ''I want fifty percent of your plunder.'' Barbossa said finally. ''Fifteen.'' Jack said. ''Forty.'' Barbossa said back. ''Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore.'' Jack said. Barbossa agreed. ''We have an accord.'' They shook hands.

''All hands to the boats!'' Jack ordered. Barbossa looked at him. ''Apologies. You give the orders.'' Jack said. Barbossa gave the order, ''Gents...take a walk.'' Jack looked stricken. ''Not to the boats?'' He asked. Barbossa grinned evilly. The pirates started to walk off. Jack and I started to examine the mounds of treasure. ''I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict.'' Barbossa commented.

''Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid.'' Jack said as he unsheathed a pirate's sword and tossed it to Will. He then started to duel with Barbossa. ''You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters.'' Barbossa snapped. Norrington and his men burst out, fighting with the pirates about to leave underwater.

Soon everyone was in a duel with someone else. I was fighting with Koehler. ''Come on then!'' He declared, lunging at me. He used lunges only and I was able to dodge each one. I fought him off and looked around. Will was fighting Jacoby and some others. Norrington himself was dueling Bo'sun in a whirl of feints and stabs. The Commodores' sword was meant for stabbing and not slashing, but Norrington could pull off slashes well with the fancy saber. ''Kill her!'' Barbossa ordered, looking at me. Three pirates grinned menacingly and started advancing on me. I turned and ran through the caves, not looking back. ''Come back here, bitch!'' One of them snarled. I ran faster, my breathing quick and shallow.

They knew the caves better than I did. The three cornered me against a wall. ''Hold her.'' One pirate said to the others. The other two grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. The main one lifted his sword. ''Prepare to die, little wench!'' He said. I screamed as the sword came down...CLANG! I looked up. One of the Naval soldiers had blocked the pirate's sword. ''Heartless pirates! You'd kill a young girl like her!?'' He demanded, fighting them off. ''Phew. I thought I was gonna die.'' I commented. ''Not on my watch.'' The soldier replied. I recognized him. He was the soldier who had been polite and had looked at the one who had hit me in disapproval. ''Thanks!'' I called to him as I ran back into the main cave.

I came back into the main area. Jack was still fighting Barbossa. ''You can't beat me, Jack.'' Barbossa taunted. Jack impaled him. Barbossa sighed. It hadn't worked because he was cursed. I saw Norrington and his fellow men stare in horror at the undead pirate. Barbossa removed the sword from his chest and impaled Jack with it. I cried out as my father was run through. I knew that Jack had a coin, but I couldn't help it.

He staggered back into the moonlight, revealing that he too was cursed. ''That's interesting.'' Jack said, pulling out his coin. ''I couldn't resist, mate.'' He said. Barbossa snarled and threw some gold at Jack. ''So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?'' Barbossa asked. ''Or you could surrender.'' Jack said. ''Arr.'' Barbossa growled and chased Jack.

I ran to help Will, who was having trouble. ''I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!'' A pirate told him. ''You like pain?'' A female voice said. Elizabeth came out of the darkness, holding an enormous gold staff. She hit the pirate with it. ''Try wearing a corset.'' She said as he fell. She helped Will up and looked around at the chaos. ''Who's side is Jack on?'' She asked. ''At the moment?'' Will said. We looked around. Norrington had gone up to Jack, who had lost Barbossa for the moment. ''Sorry. Forgot to mention that they were cursed.'' Jack apologized. The Commodore glared at him. ''Blast you, Sparrow!'' He snapped. ''Did I also mention that they can't be killed?'' Jack asked. ''Oh, that's helpful!'' Norrington said sarcastically. ''Is it? You're welcome, then!'' Jack said gleefully.

We used Elizabeth's staff and impaled three pirates with it. They tried to remove it but failed. Will took a grenade and stuck it in between Jacoby's ribs. We shoved them out of the moonlight. ''No fair!'' He complained. BOOOM! They exploded into bits, showering the area with pirate parts. I grinned at Elizabeth. ''Thanks for coming. How did you get here?'' I asked. ''Stole a longboat.'' She replied, smiling back at me. ''Shall we help out Jack?'' Will asked.

Will went to the Aztec chest. Jack cut his hand and let the blood drip onto the coin. He tossed it to Will smoothly. Will caught Jack's bloody coin and held it with his own. Barbossa smirked. ''Let's see how you like this.'' He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at me. BANG! BANG! Two shots went off. A searing pain started in my arm and in the side of my chest. Elizabeth screamed. I looked down. Blood was gushing from my chest and right upper arm. I looked to my right. One of Barbossa's men was there, holding a smoking pistol. I turned back to Barbossa. He too was holding a smoking pistol. The realization hit me: I had been shot!

Blackness started to invade my vision. Elizabeth and several others, including the Commodore, ran over to me. My knees buckled and I crumpled to the floor. The last thing I saw was Jack shooting Barbossa, a look of absolute fury and hatred upon his face. ''You shot my daughter!'' He roared. ''Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot.'' Barbossa taunted. ''He didn't waste it!'' Will said, dropping the coins in. Blood started to seep through Barbossa's shirt. Pain registered on his face. ''I feel...cold.'' Barbossa gasped and fell to the floor, dead. A green apple rolled out of his hand. ''Good. I hope you feel cold in Hell, you bastard!'' Jack spat. Then all went black and I fell into the darkness...


	9. Bullet Removal and Card Games Galore

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Nine

(Jack's POV) I shot Barbossa, filled with murderous fury. He had shot my daughter, who, even though I hadn't ever seen her until recently, I felt love for. After the bastard fell dead, I rushed to her fallen form. She had been shot twice, one in the chest, the other in the arm. Blood was splattered on the gold and pooling underneath her. Elizabeth was crying, Will looked stricken and the Navy men looked horrified. I grabbed a dress from a nearby chest and ripped off the outer skirt. I took my daughter's limp body and turned her over. It looked bad. Really bad. I could see that the bullet had entered the side of her chest. Taking the ripped skirt, I bandaged up her chest and arm.

''Put pressure on it!'' I snapped at Will and Elizabeth, who weren't helping much, just crying and looking miserable. Elizabeth snapped out of her daze and pressed the silken cloth into Sona's arm. I did the chest, seemed like the worst wound and probably was. Will remained unhelpful, staring mournfully at Sona like she was already dead. She certainly wasn't, I could feel her weak pulse and see her chest rise and fall, slowly. After Elizabeth and I had stopped the bleeding as best we could, I lifted her. Carrying her in my arms, I walked to the longboats.

Will and Elizabeth got in the boat with me. Will rowed, I just held my daughter, praying that she would live. ''Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship.'' I said to them. Elizabeth frowned. It was then I noticed that the _Pearl_ was gone. ''I'm sorry, Jack.'' Elizabeth said softly. ''They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that.'' I replied. Will rowed us to the _Dauntless_. ''You're not angry that they abandoned you?'' Elizabeth asked. ''No. I expected them to.'' I said.

We arrived at the _Dauntless_. ''Elizabeth! Where were you?'' The Governor said as he ran up to her. ''In the caves. And yes, I fought!'' She said. He frowned. ''Elizabeth. You shouldn't have gone.'' He chided, though without fire. Then he noticed Sona and I. ''What happened!?'' He demanded. ''The pirate captain, Barbossa, shot the girl, along with one of his men, who shot her arm.'' The Commodore explained impatiently. ''And I killed him for shooting my daughter.'' I said. The Governor's eyes widened. He turned to the Commodore. ''What? Did you know this?'' Norrington nodded curtly. ''Yes. Please, Governor, we must get Miss Sparrow to the surgeon.'' He said peevishly. ''Oh. Carry on then.''

I carried her downstairs. The surgeon was a young man with light brown hair and soft gray eyes. ''Mr. Samuels, we have a patient for you.'' The Commodore said. He looked at Sona. ''Dear heavens! What happened to her?'' The young man exclaimed in appallment. I explained what happened in the cave. ''To shoot such a young girl...'' The surgeon said angrily. I nodded. ''I got my vengeance. I killed him myself. No one messes with my daughter.'' I said. I laid Sona down on one of the beds. ''I'm staying for the bullet removal.'' I announced. ''Of course. She is your child.'' The surgeon replied. ''She better not die. That's all I gotta say.'' I snapped. ''It depends on where the bullets hit her and what they ricocheted off of.'' He replied softly, looking at my daughter's unconscious form.

(My POV) I briefly came around. I was lying down. Jack was there, looking worried. A man with light brown hair was standing near me. ''Miss, I'm going to have to remove the bullets. Please try to hold still.'' He said gently. Bullets? What bullets? I couldn't remember much of anything. The man, I assumed he was a surgeon, approached with a pair of tongs. ''What are you...'' I trailed. He took the tongs and inserted them into a hole in my upper right arm. He pulled something out. He placed whatever it was onto a tray. Then he inserted the tongs into the side of my chest, where my rib cage was. ''Didn't hit nothing vital. Bullets' lodged in between two of her ribs.'' The surgeon commented. He clenched the tongs together and pulled the bullet straight out. I yelled and jerked away, the pain intensifying. Had the pain been there the whole time? I hadn't noticed it until now. Then I fell back into the arms of unconsciousness.

When I awakened this time I noticed the roll and pitch of a ship. Was I on the _Black Pearl_? Did we get the ship? I opened my eyes. The room was large and painted differently. During the brief time I had been on the _Pearl_ I saw that the whole ship was black (why else would they call it the _Black Pearl_?). I was lying in a narrow, iron framed bed with stiff, starched white sheets. Many identical beds lined the walls. A table was nearby. Someone came in through the door. It was the light haired man. ''Miss, you've awakened. The Commodore was fretting over you.'' He said. My mind didn't fully process that statement. Where was I? It was obviously a ship, but which ship? The _Interceptor_ had gone down. ''Sir, she's awake. I told you she'd be alright.'' The surgeon called to someone outside the room. That someone walked into the room. I sat bolt upright in bed. It was Commodore Norrington. So I was on the _Dauntless_ then. What happened?

Pain flared in my chest and arm as soon as I sat up. I cried out, clutching my side with my left arm. ''Lay down. You're going to upset your wounds and make them bleed again.'' The Commodore chided, though there was worry in his tone. It all came back to me: The fight at Isla de Muerta, the gunshots, Jack killing Barbossa. Jack. Where was my father? ''Where's my father?'' I demanded. ''In the brig.'' James said calmly. ''I want my father.'' I said. He turned to the doorway. ''Gillette, fetch Sparrow from the brig. His daughter wants him.'' The Commodore ordered. Gillette saluted and exited the room, heading to the brig.

Gillette came back, leading Jack in by the arm. Jack had shackles on his wrists. He looked exhausted. As soon as he saw me, he pulled away from the Lieutenant and ran to me. ''Sona. Lay down. Your wounds...'' He said. I shook my head. ''As yer father, I'm askin ya. As yer Captain, I'm orderin ya.'' He said. I opened my mouth to protest. He interrupted. ''Lass, that's an order.'' He said in his commanding tone. ''Yes, Captain.'' I said as I laid back. ''How are ya feeling?'' Jack asked. ''Terrible.'' I replied. He chuckled. ''Well, seein as ye got shot twice, that's no surprise.'' He said. ''Barbossa's dead, right?'' I asked. ''Yeah. I killed the bastard myself.'' He replied. I smiled faintly. ''That you did. If only I had remained conscious a little longer. I would've done it myself.'' I said bitterly. He laughed.

''So, how do you think they'll keep me in bed?'' I asked Jack. ''Couple of days, probably.'' He responded. I complained loudly. ''I don't want to stay in bed. I want to do something!'' I said. He smirked in amusement. ''Like what?'' He asked seriously. ''I dunno. Something.'' I said back. ''Let's test yer knowledge on pirates, then.'' He suggested. Well, it was a start. But I still wanted to get out of the bed...

''Alright. Ask away, Captain.'' I replied. ''What are Arabian and French pirates called?'' He asked. ''Um...corsairs?'' I responded. ''Yes.'' He replied. ''Next question.'' I said blandly. ''What is keelhauling?'' He asked. All the Navy men winced at the term. ''When you drag someone underneath the ship.'' I replied. ''What is a powder monkey?'' He asked. ''Someone who fetches powder and shot for the cannons.'' I answered. ''What is the bell schedule on a typical pirate ship?'' He asked. ''I don't know.'' I said, slapping my face in embarrassment. ''I'm the daughter of a famous pirate. I should know this!'' I grumbled.

''Nonsense. You've never worked on a ship before.'' Jack said. ''But I need to know how to!'' I said. ''Why?'' Jack questioned. ''I'll make a poor pirate if I can't know how a ship works.'' I answered. ''Lass, yer me daughter. That already makes ya top notch. What else do ya need?'' He shot back. I thought about it. ''Being the daughter of a famous pirate aint going to get me any free rides.'' I said. He shook his dreadlocks. ''Yeah it is! But of course I'm gonna teach ya how to run a ship.'' He said, smiling at me in merriment.

''For when I become the Captain of the _Black Pearl_, Jack?'' I asked. He laughed. ''Trying ta get rid of me already!?'' He teased. ''No! Of course not. But I WILL inherit the _Pearl_ someday, right?'' I defended myself. ''If it doesn't get stolen again, then yeah, you will.'' He said. ''Don't be paranoid, Barbossa's dead and I'll defend the ship until my last breath!'' I said in determination. ''Miss!'' The surgeon said in horror. Jack grew unusually serious. ''Don't talk like that now. Ya almost gave up yer mortal soul and sundries today.'' He said darkly. ''I'm alive. In pain, but alive.'' I remarked. Jack rolled his eyes. ''No kidding.'' He commented. ''Tell me about some of your adventures.'' I demanded. ''Alright. But if it gets boring, I'll stop.'' I laughed. ''Oh please! How can they possibly be boring?'' I said.

Jack told me a story about how he sacked Nassau Port. ''And so, I just walked in after my amazing plan worked to perfection, and I took the town!'' He finished. ''Is that really how you did it? Or are you embellishing it?'' I asked. He smirked. ''Does it matter?'' He questioned. ''Tell me another one.'' I demanded. ''One more.'' He agreed and launched into a tale of mysterious islands and mystics. And rum, of course. ''A lady of the Portuguese court? And you seduced her?'' I said dubiously. ''Yeah. Forgot her name, though.'' He replied. ''Any other conquests I should know about?'' I asked. ''No. None of them are really interesting except for your mother and the Portuguese lady.'' He said. ''Oh, c'mon! You've seduced so many ladies over the years!'' I protested. ''Yeah. And some of em I never want to remember or see again.'' He said. I frowned, wanting to know more.

''Like who?'' I asked. ''Like... That one from the Netherlands. She was a bloody nightmare! Or the girl from Turkey. She was insane. Never want to lay eyes on her again.'' Jack said. ''Any other rich conquests?'' I questioned. He thought about it. ''An Austrian Duchess. She was a handful. Had to tell her to get her little, annoying dogs away from me at least twenty times. And a French Viscountess. Ooh, she was pretty. But not as pretty as yer mother. Yer mother was by far the most beautiful. All the other women were ugly compared to her.'' He replied. ''Really?'' I asked.

''Yes. Her hair... so perfect. Her eyes... the exact color of the sea on which I sail upon. If I didn't know that she wasn't one, I would've assumed she was a goddess.'' Jack declared. I laughed. ''Which goddess?'' I asked. ''Aphrodite. Fits her. The goddess of love and beauty.'' He answered. ''Ooh. The goddess of love, eh? Why'd you leave her then?'' He sighed heavily. ''I thought I could settle down with her. I really did. But the sea is in my blood. It called to me one more. Again and again it called, until I could no longer ignore its summons...'' He trailed. ''So, you love the sea?'' I asked. ''Yeah. And me _Pearl_. And...you.'' He said. ''What about rum?'' I demanded. ''Oh, yes. And rum. Most certainly rum, lass.'' Jack said cheerfully. I snickered. ''I'm going to teach you how to play some card games.'' He said. ''Why?'' I asked. ''All pirates must know how to play cards.'' Jack said. He taught me how to play Bone-Ace, One-and-Thirty and Whist. ''Any more?'' I asked, curiously. He nodded, grinning ear to ear at my curiosity.

''Yes. There's Piquet, Lanterloo, and...French Hazard.'' He said. All the others looked startled. ''Sparrow! French Hazard is not a game to teach a young lady! I am appalled to think you would do such a thing!'' Norrington said, scowling at Jack. ''She's a thief and a pirate's daughter, Commodore. I really don't think it matters.'' Jack argued back. ''Of course it matters!'' The Commodore snapped. ''Jack, hurry up and teach my how to play so I can get your money.'' I said, interrupting them. ''That's m'girl!'' Jack exclaimed. ''Step it up, Captain.'' I growled impatiently. ''Alright. You want to shuffle the cards, lass?'' He asked.

I took the deck and shuffled it thoroughly. He explained the rules and we played. Since we didn't have money, we betted silly things. ''I wager...five chickens.'' Jack stated. Trying to keep a straight betting face, I said, ''Fine. I wager...all of the Commodore's money!'' Said Commodore looked furious. ''Miss Sparrow!'' He snapped. ''Sorry. But we aren't REALLY betting...'' I said, raising my hands in surrender. ''Deal the cards already.'' Jack said. ''Aye, Captain Sparrow.'' I said, passing him the cards. ''Humph. No good cards?'' He complained. ''Deal with it.'' I said, laughing at the unintended pun.

We played several hands. Jack seemed to have the upper hand most of the time. ''Give me the deck.'' I said. ''Why?'' he asked. ''I want to see it.'' I said. He handed it over. I re-shuffled it and put it back. ''There.'' I said. We played some more hands and I won a few hands. Jack won big on one particular hand. ''You cheat!'' I said. ''You accuse me of cheating!?'' He asked angrily, yanking on my sleeve. A card fell out. I blushed, seeing my ploy fail. ''You cheated first! How else have you been winning all these hands?'' I snapped. ''I'm not the one with an ace up my sleeve!'' Jack said. ''It's not an ace!'' I shouted, holding up the card in question and shaking it at him. ''A queen. Why?'' Jack asked. I showed him my hand. There was a queen and a wild card in it. ''Oh. You wanted another queen to make something, eh?'' He said. ''I wanted to catch YOU cheating. Is there an ace up YOUR sleeve?'' I demanded. ''Check.'' Jack said mildly. I shook his shirt. No card fell out. I shook harder and still no card. ''You...weren't cheating.'' I said finally. ''No. I wasn't. You, on the other hand...'' He said. ''I did it only to catch you in the act! And since there was no act, I wasn't really cheating, now was I?'' I stated. Jack looked impressed. ''Figure that out, eh? I was setting you up.'' He said.

''Why?'' I asked. ''To see if you'd catch my little, as you said, act.'' He replied smugly. ''So, all those hands you won... were at my expense and my folly!?'' I demanded. ''Pretty much.'' Jack said. ''Unless...'' I trailed, an idea coming to me. I leaped, quite painfully, I might add, out of bed and reached into his jacket. I triumphantly pulled out the ace he was hiding. ''CHEATER!'' I yelled at him. He laughed. ''Your little plan worked, lass. You found out where I really hid my ace. I commend you.'' He said. ''Enough tricks.'' I growled. ''Hey, now we weren't playing a real game, now were we?'' He remarked. ''No... But...'' I trailed. ''Exactly. And we played like real pirates. Did you really expect pirates to play fair? I showed you, first hand, that we don't. Now, knowing this, you'll be on your guard while playing.'' He explained.

After Jack had gone, I lay there, thinking of what he said. No, I did not expect pirates to play fair. But that elaborate act that he played, just to teach me to never let my guard down... What was his real motive for that? To teach me to cheat? To show me my true self as a pirate? I did not understand how he thought all of this up. What really went on in my father's mind? Was he as mad as they said? Or was it all an elaborate ruse, just like the card game?


	10. Extreme Pep Talk and Food Theft

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth came by later, still dressed in the uniform. ''Is Will alright?'' I asked. He hadn't come by. I was worried that something was wrong. ''Yes. It upset him that you were shot. Upset very badly.'' She said. ''Tell him I'm fine. Hey, I'm the Thief of Port Royal. Nothing can beat me.'' I stated boldly. ''I wish. But one day you'll realize you CAN be beaten. And eventually, you will.'' She said softly. ''We're heading back to Port Royal?'' I asked. ''Yes.'' She said mournfully. ''You sound like it's a death sentence.'' I said jokingly. ''It is. For Jack...it is...'' She said, biting her lip. ''And me?'' I asked. ''No! Of course they wouldn't...after what you went through...all you've endured... No.'' She replied. ''But that's not what's upsetting you.'' I stated flatly. ''No. It isn't.'' She mumbled, looking dejected.

''What is upsetting the lovely Miss Swann?'' I asked. ''If they hang Jack...'' She started, and then broke off. ''What? I'll be an orphan? No. I've got a mother. Just have to find her.'' I said lightly, though I really knew where this was going. ''No. My father says that you can stay with...us...but...'' She broke off again, looking miserable. ''Tell me already. Get it off your chest!'' I said.

''If they hang him... Something inside you will break. I know it will. You'll shatter inside. And no one will be able to fix you once that happens.'' She said, wringing her hands. ''I'll have you know that my father is the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. He'll escape.'' I said nonchalantly. She sighed. ''I hope so. I really hope so...'' She said. ''What IS my father doing?'' I asked. ''Sitting in the brig.'' Elizabeth said. I nodded. I had expected as much. ''Gah! I want to get out of this damn bed.'' I groaned. ''Then do.'' She said. I shook my chocolate locks. ''I've tried. They won't let me. Every time I try to get up, they make me lay down again.'' I said glumly. She giggled, looking brighter all of the sudden.

''Where's Will?'' I asked. ''He's in the brig with Jack.'' She said in choked tone. ''WHAT!? WHY!?'' I shouted. ''For his acts of piracy.'' She replied. ''Bullshit! He did that to rescue you! I should be the one in the brig. I'm a thief and the daughter of pirate.'' I exclaimed as the Commodore came into the room. ''Miss Sparrow!'' He snapped. ''Bah! I don't care.'' I snapped. Elizabeth snickered. ''Elizabeth, I'm serious. I should be locked up, not laying here in this bloody bed having everyone fussing over me. Come on, I'm a bloody thief! And I'm not ashamed of it either.'' I said boldly. ''Mr. Turner is fine. The Governor has decided to pardon him.'' The Commodore said. ''Good. He should get credit for saving Elizabeth.'' I said. ''You and Jack helped!'' Elizabeth stated. ''Yeah. We did. But not as much as Will.'' I argued back, crossing my arms stubbornly. She smiled somewhat.

''When we get back to Port Royal, what's going to happen to me?'' I asked. ''Governor Swann has agreed to take you into his household as an adopted daughter. I personally do not agree. As you said, you should be in prison.'' The Commodore said, with a dismissive wave of one hand. ''James!'' Elizabeth said indignantly. ''Miss Swann, she said it herself. She is a thief and must be dealt with accordingly.'' He said. ''Then why is she in bed? If she should be in the brig, then why isn't she?'' Elizabeth argued. ''She is recovering from bullet wounds. One does not heal from gunshots in one day.'' He stated plainly. ''I personally don't WANT to be in bed. I want to be on my father's ship, sailing away from here.'' I commented. ''Miss Sparrow, the _Black Pearl_ has gone. And even if you had gone on it, I would have hunted the ship down and you would be in the same position.'' Norrington said matter-of-factly.

(Jack's POV) I sat there in the cell, bored out of my mind. I wanted to feel the wind, smell the sea. I wanted rum. Rum sounded good right about now. And this bloody ship didn't have any rum. And they wouldn't give me any, anyways. Will Turner was sitting beside me. It irked for some reason. He should be on the deck with his lass, not shut up in here with me. ''Jack, do you think Sona will be alright?'' Will asked suddenly. ''Of course. She's me daughter.'' I replied. Will turned to face me. ''Your daughter? Jack... you're not lying, are you?'' He demanded. ''No. I speak the honest truth. She really is me daughter.'' I said. He stared at me for a long time, understanding my answer.

''Jack, how long do you think they'll keep me in here?'' Will asked. ''I dunno, William.'' I said glumly. He heaved a sigh. ''What do you think they'll do to Sona?'' He asked. ''I don't know! But they better not lay a hand on her!'' I growled. He glanced at me. ''William, why does me daughter mean so much to ya?'' I asked. ''She's my friend. I've known her for at least three years. I caught her trying to rob the forge. I was taking her to the fort but...Something about her made me stop. I became her friend. And whenever she got into trouble, she'd run to the forge. I protected her there. Of course, I tried to get her to stop stealing but she never did.'' He answered. ''It's nice ta know you've been there fer me daughter, William. I really thank ya fer that.'' I said to him. ''Jack, for a pirate, you're a good man. I don't want them to hang you. And neither does Elizabeth.''

I looked at Will. ''Looks like they're going ta hang me anyway. Nothin I can do bout it.'' I said softly. ''Jack...'' He trailed. I sighed. ''Perhaps fate still favors me enough ta let me escape the gallows. One can only hope, eh?'' I said. ''Yes, I suppose so. But what if fate decides not to favor you this time?'' He asked. ''Then I'll die.'' I said gloomily. ''Jack, you can't just give in!'' He exclaimed. ''Let me tell ye something, William. I never really feared death at sea because I am a pirate who sails it. But dying on the gallows scares the shit out o me. So I really do hope that luck is still by me side. I pray that fate still favors me. Because if not... I'm going to die the death I fear above all.'' I said. Will was silent, staring ahead fixedly. I slumped against the wall, doing the same.

(Will's POV) I sat there while Jack poured out his fears. I clenched my fists. Here was a man who might die in a few days. I never thought that Captain Jack Sparrow, who would boast about his legendary achievements, would just give up like this. The thought terrified me. He slumped against the wall, staring at some unseen point. ''Jack.'' I said. He did not answer, still staring. ''Jack.'' I said again, a bit louder. He still did nothing. ''JACK!'' I shouted. He started, looking around wildly. I grabbed him, hauled him up, and started shaking him. ''HOW CAN YOU JUST GIVE UP!? YOU ARE THE SCOURGE OF THE CARIBBEAN, YOU CANNOT GIVE IN! I WANT YOU TO BREAK OUT OF THIS CELL AND SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY CAPTAIN JACK SAPRROW!'' I yelled, shaking his shoulders. He looked incredulously at me, a strained look on his face.

While I was trying to rile Jack into action, Commodore Norrington came downstairs. Seeing that I was shaking Jack, he crossed his arms across his chest. ''Mr. Turner, what are you doing?'' He exclaimed. Shocked at being caught, I dropped Jack. He had already gone limp in my arms and fell to the floor with a rather loud thump. He groaned and sat up, glaring at me. ''William, what the hell did ya do that for!?'' He demanded. ''Sorry, Jack.'' I apologized. The Commodore eyed my warily. ''Mr. Turner, I ask again. What on earth were you doing?'' He said, sounding annoyed. ''Shaking Jack.'' I replied. Jack stood up, brushing himself off. He huffed and turned away. ''Shakin me aint gonna help our current situation, as it were. You need to find something else to do, mate.'' He said. ''You need to stop giving up and staring at nothing.'' I said back.

''William, do me a favor.'' He said. ''What?'' I said. ''Shut up.'' He stated. I glared at him. ''What did I do?'' I asked. ''Ya gave me a headache with all yer shoutin and shakin.'' He replied indignantly. ''Sorry, Mr. I give up.'' I snapped. He whirled to face me. ''William, I already told ya. I'm leavin it in the hands of fate. Savvy?'' He said. ''No, I do not savvy.'' I growled, turning away from him. I sat on the opposite side of the cell. He sat down as well, not looking at me.

''Rum soaked pirate.'' I mumbled in his direction. ''Stubborn mule.'' Jack said. ''Selfish.'' I said a bit louder. ''Whelp.'' He said, matching my volume. ''Greedy pig!'' I said loudly. ''Good fer nothin!'' Jack said loudly. ''Braggart!'' I growled. ''Pathetic pirate wannabe!'' He snarled. ''ASS!'' I shouted. ''Not even fit to be a DECK SWABBER!'' Jack hollered. ''ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!'' The Commodore yelled in a commanding tone. We both fell silent as he stormed upstairs, glaring at us. After he left, we let out the breath we had been holding.

''Jack, I'm sorry.'' I said, breaking the long silence. ''He certainly can raise his voice, eh, William?'' Jack responded. I nodded. ''Yes. Yes he can...'' I said quietly. Jack shifted uncomfortably. Another long silence came between us. I thought it would never end. Finally Jack broke it, ''I'm willin ta bet five shillings that we won't get dinner.'' I snickered at his commentary. ''And why won't we get dinner?'' I asked. ''Because the Commodore hates us.'' He replied. ''No, he doesn't.'' I said. ''Right...'' Jack said. ''He hates you.'' I pointed out.

(My POV) Elizabeth and I heard shouting. Will's outraged voice came from the brig, ''HOW CAN YOU JUST GIVE UP!? YOU ARE THE SCOURGE OF THE CARIBBEAN, YOU CANNOT GIVE IN! I WANT YOU TO BREAK OUT OF THIS CELL AND SHOW THEM THAT YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY CAPTAIN JACK SAPRROW!'' I grimaced. Will sure was loud. Elizabeth looked nervous. ''I hope he doesn't strangle Jack.'' She said. I nodded. Then we heard them both calling each other rude names in a childish manner. It was broken up by the Commodore's enraged yelling. Both of them quieted immediately. We heard the sound of high-heeled shoes stomping upstairs and a door slamming. ''I had no idea he could yell like that...'' I commented. ''You've heard him raise his voice.'' Elizabeth said. ''Yeah, but not like that.''

''How long until we make port?'' I asked her. ''About another day.'' She answered. ''Ugh. Not much time left...'' I said. She grimaced. ''No. We're just about out of time.'' She agreed. ''I'm not going to stay in this bed a moment longer.'' I declared. And with that declaration, I sat up, pushed the covers off, and climbed out. I started towards the door. ''Sona, where are you going?'' She asked. ''Out to raid the galley.'' I said seriously. She laughed. ''I mean it. I'm starving.'' I said. ''I'll steal you something too.'' I assured her as I left the room.

I avoided the crew and snuck down into the ship's galley. No one was in the room. I snatched a bunch of bread and fruit. Hehe, too easy! I looked at the doorway. No one was coming. I dashed out of the galley and ducked low. Hiding behind some machinery, I waited until the coast was clear. I ran to the stairs leading to the brig. Glancing over my shoulder and seeing no one looking, I crept halfway down the steps. There were no soldiers whatsoever. I went down the rest of the stairs.

The brig had at least five cells. I had expected as much, Commodore Norrington was known as the Pirate Hunter. He needed such a large brig to hold all the pirates he caught. Jack and Will were in one of the cells, sitting against the back wall. ''Jack. Will!'' I called in a low voice. They looked up. ''Sona!'' Will said. ''Lass, what're ya doin down here?'' Jack demanded. I walked up to their cell door. ''Thought you might want...this.'' I said, pulling out the food I had stolen from the galley. Both of them stared hungrily at all the food. I passed it all through the bars. ''Don't eat it all. I might not be able to get more.'' I warned them.

Jack grabbed an apple and bit into it, savoring it like it was food for gods. Will munched on some bread. ''Thank you.'' He said. Jack took another apple and bit into it like he hadn't had anything to eat for a week. ''Jack!'' I scolded. He smirked. ''Sorry, but I'm famished. I made a bet with William. I said we weren't goin ta get dinner from the Commodore. And I was right. The food came from you, lass.'' Jack said. ''I did not bet, Jack.'' Will said. ''So? I still won.'' Jack said, grinning. I came closer to the bars. ''Have you planned an escape?'' I asked softly. ''Not yet.'' Jack said, reaching through the bars to grasp my arm. I knelt on the floor, reaching my free hand into the cell. ''Sona, you should go. I don't want you to get caught down here.'' Will said. I frowned. ''I don't care. What can they do to me?'' I asked. ''William's right. You need to leave, before they find you missing.''

''I said I don't care. I'm not lying in that bed for another second.'' I retorted. I pressed into the bars, wrapping my arms around Jack. Pain shot up my wounded arm and I ignored it. ''I won't leave you...'' I whispered to Jack and Will. The sound of high-heeled shoes came from above deck. Will gasped and Jack paled. ''Lass, go. Get out of here!'' Jack said with urgency in his tone. I started to leave but then something caught my eye. The keys, hanging on a peg driven into the wall. I went to them. ''Lass! Go!'' Jack urged. Without thought, I grabbed the keys. Will was gesturing frantically, pointing to the staircase. The click of fancy shoes was approaching the stairs. I hastily put the keys back and dashed behind the stairs, just as Commodore Norrington began descending.

I held my breath as the Commodore came downstairs. Please don't find me, please don't find me... I chanted in my head. He didn't even glance my way. Phew. ''Mr. Turner, we will be arriving in Port Royal in another day.'' He said mildly. ''Am I to be freed when we dock?'' Will asked. Instead of answering, Norrington took the keys and strode to the door. He inserted a key into the lock and gave it a twist. The lock clicked. Jack stood up faster than I thought possible. ''You're a darlin, mate!'' Jack said to the Commodore, beaming. He glared at Jack. ''Not you, Mr. Sparrow.'' He snapped. Jack frowned. Will was released from the cell. Jack rushed forward just as the Commodore slammed the door shut, locking it. ''Bugger!'' Jack said. Will went upstairs, careful not to look at me and give me away.

''Just let me out for a little bit.'' Jack pleaded. ''Absolutely not!'' The Commodore snarled. ''I promise I won't do anything stupid.'' Jack said. ''No.'' Was the reply. ''Please? I don't want ta stay in yer cramped brig.'' Jack said in a high, whiny tone. The Commodore sighed heavily. ''For the last time, no!'' He snapped. Jack sat down and pouted. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to check on Miss Sparrow.'' Norrington said. Uh oh. Keep him talking, Jack, I thought. Jack did just that. ''What're ya goin ta do ta her?'' Jack asked. ''Please. You don't honestly think I'm going to do anything to harm her, do you?'' As the Commodore said this, I snuck out from behind the stairs. ''Perhaps not, but why should you care about a thief and a pirate's child?'' Jack said. I snuck upstairs, while the Commodore was distracted, dashing back into the ship's hospital. I threw myself onto the bed.

''Sona! Where were you?'' Elizabeth asked. ''Brig. Gave some fruit and bread to Will and Jack. I had to flee soon after. The Commodore's coming.'' I said as I dove beneath the covers. She nodded. Sure enough, said Commodore waked in the room not a minute after. ''Miss Swann, Miss Sparrow.'' He said curtly. ''James, you look annoyed.'' Elizabeth said. ''While I was freeing Mr. Turner, Sparrow... Ah, well, you know pirates. He tried to escape.'' Norrington said. ''Did he?'' She asked, pretending not to know. ''Of course not. I closed the door before he could leave the cell.'' The Commodore said dismissively. ''Well, I'm going to rest.'' I announced. ''Hope you feel better.'' Elizabeth said as she left, the Commodore walking out behind her.


	11. Return to Port Royal, The Failed Hanging

COTBP: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's: Sona, Lewis, Leon, Bart, Midge and Flossy (do you recognize the last few names? From my deleted story: The Thieves Gold, this is a remake of it following Canon somewhat)

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Eleven

I recovered enough that they let me out of bed. I paced on the deck, annoyed at feeling so helpless. ''Sona, you're going to wear a hole in the deck.'' Will said. ''I don't care.'' I grumbled. I stopped and turned to him. ''I know why you're upset.'' Will stated. ''Yeah? I'm about to lose my father, whom I've just gotten to know. What's new?'' I growled. He sighed. ''At least you'll have a replacement...'' He said with a long look at the sea. I frowned. ''No one can replace my true father.'' I snapped. ''I know. I was being sarcastic.'' Will said. I glanced at Elizabeth and her father. Sorry, I mentally corrected, MY new father now... Governor Swann felt bad for me and was adopting me. Now I'd have to wear corsets and dresses. The idea was not pleasant. I'd rather be a pirate like my father, Jack.

I paced again. I had never felt this powerless. I dug my nails into my palms. ''Miss Sparrow, you're bleeding.'' The Commodore said. I glanced down. So I was. My palms were bleeding because of my nails being dug into them. ''Yes, I am indeed bleeding.'' I said flatly. He looked at my bloody hands. ''Please stop. You're hurting yourself.'' He said. I sighed heavily and stared at the vast Caribbean Sea. A song popped into my mind, filling me with nostalgia and an idea. I walked to the stairs...

''Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho.'' I sang. Jack grinned. ''I love this song! Sing the rest!'' He said. I did so, and after a verse or two he joined in. ''We're devil and black sheep and really bad eggs!'' I sang. ''Reaaly BAD eggs!'' He chimed in. I snickered. ''Sing right or don't sing.'' I said.

We docked in Port Royal a few hours later. It was late in the afternoon. Jack was escorted to the fort by several armed soldiers, while Elizabeth, Governor Swann and I made our way down with an honor guard of sorts. The Governor sent for his carriage to take us to the mansion. I was silent the whole ride, looking out at the city streets.

When we got to the mansion, I was taken into a bathing room and given a bath by several maids. ''Really, I can do it myself!'' I protested. Afterwards they dressed me up in one of those fancy dresses, thankfully without a corset. I was given my own large bedroom. Elizabeth entered. ''Are you alright? You look pale.'' She said. ''I don't think I'm going to be able to get used to these dresses.'' I replied. ''At least you're not wearing a corset.'' She commented.

''I will for the hang...I mean ceremony, tomorrow.'' I said, wincing at their term for my father's hanging. She nodded. ''So will I.'' She said. I shifted, the skirts of my dress rustling. ''It's pretty.'' Elizabeth offered. I glanced at the dress. Made of pale rose silk, with darker raspberry ruffles, the dress certainly WAS pretty. But I felt almost nothing wearing it. It wasn't me. I wasn't in to pink. ''I dislike the color.'' I said finally. She nodded. ''I had expected so.'' She said. I sighed. What a day...

''Elizabeth! Charlotte!'' Governor Swann's voice came from downstairs. My 'civilized' name was Charlotte. I hated it. It sounded much too fancy and pompous and...girly. We went down the grand staircase. ''Ah. You two look absolutely beautiful!'' He commented as we descended. ''Thank you, father.'' Elizabeth said. I nodded. ''Miss Swann and Miss...Swann.'' A servant greeted. I felt awkward. My last name, to everyone in Port Royal, was now Swann. But I remained a Sparrow at heart.

We went into the grand dining room and sat down. Heaps of food was before us. I felt too knotted up to eat much, stabbing at my dinner with the fork. ''Charlotte dear, are you alright?'' My adopted father inquired. I couldn't tell him what was bothering me. So I put on a fake smile that hurt and said, ''I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry.'' Elizabeth knew what was wrong. She pretended not to, though.

After about twenty minutes of polite conversation at dinner, I finally couldn't take it anymore. ''May I please be excused?'' I asked. Governor Swann nodded. ''Of course. Sleep well, Charlotte.'' He said. I left the room and went upstairs. Coming to my door, I threw it opened and disappeared inside my room. My maid was stoking the fire. ''Miss...Swann.'' She said nervously. The servants weren't going to get used to calling me that for a while. I heaved a loud sigh. ''Miss, is something the matter? You look like you're suffering.'' She said worriedly. ''I AM suffering.'' I said. ''Why? What's upsetting you?'' She asked. ''My real father is going to get hung tomorrow. And I can't do anything about it.'' I said flatly.

She gasped. ''You're...'' She trailed. ''Yes. The Thief of Port Royal. Or at least I USED to be. After tomorrow, I'll have nothing left.'' I said sadly. ''Your father is a pirate, Miss?'' She asked. ''Yes. The famed Captain Jack Sparrow.'' I replied as emotionlessly as I could. Her eyes widened. ''Really?'' She said in a whisper. I nodded. ''Yes. And tomorrow, I'll be just another empty rich girl, forever trapped in a sea of dresses and parties.'' I said. She looked at me mournfully. But all she said was, ''Let me get that dress off of you.''

I allowed her to remove said dress, figuring I couldn't do it alone. Afterwards, she slipped a silk white nightgown on me. I got into the fancy canopied bed. ''Good night, Miss.'' She said as she left. I lay awake for about ten minutes. I heard voices downstairs. I crept out of bed and slunk out of my room. Below me, Elizabeth and her father were talking. I could hear their conversation. ''She's obviously hiding something, Elizabeth. She looks so unhappy.'' Governor Swann said. ''I'm sure it's nothing.'' Elizabeth lied. Her father stared at her.

''I think you're hiding something too.'' He said. She frowned. ''Father, I think it's obvious what's bothering her. I just can't SAY it. And neither can she.'' Elizabeth said. ''Say it.'' He said. She shook her head. ''It won't fix the problem nor change the outcome.'' She said. ''I don't want to see her like this. Tell me what's causing her so much pain.'' He pleaded. Elizabeth sighed. ''You can't fix it, father. I know you want to, but...'' She trailed off. ''Get some sleep, Elizabeth. I'm also going to retire for the night.'' He said and started towards the stairs. I ran back into my room, closed the door and slipped into bed. I heard them close their doors.

In my dream it was not my father they were hanging. It was me. I stood on the scaffold, hands chained. The charges were read and the noose was placed around my neck. The drums got faster as the hangman approached the lever that would send me to my neck snapping death. I stood there, waiting for death, seemingly calm. But really, I didn't want to die. Not now. The hangman reached for the lever and pulled it. The trapdoor fell away and I plummeted, screaming, to my death. I woke up drenched in cold sweat, panting. ''It wasn't real...'' I told myself, falling back onto the fancy pillows. I fell asleep again, this time mercifully undisturbed by terrifying dreams.

A knock sound at my door. ''Charlotte, are you awake? Are you decent?'' My adopted father said from the other side of the door, not wanting to catch me in my scant nightgown. I dashed out of bed and pulled on my robe. ''Yes.'' I said. He walked in with my maids. He nodded at the maids, who took me behind the dressing screen. They began to dress me. A corset was put on me, though they did not tighten it too much. Still, it was tight and uncomfortable. The fanciest dress yet was put onto me. My hair was pinned up with golden pins studded with jewels. I sat down as they put high-heels on my feet. They pinched terribly.

An hour later I stood in the shade of the fort, watching my father walk up the scaffold. I was trying to hold in my emotions, my screams and my temper. Ironically, I was wearing a dress the color of the raging sea, grayish blue. Beside me stood Elizabeth and my adopted father. Commodore Norrington was also standing there, tensed. Jack arrived at the top of the scaffold. He stood on the trapdoor, hands tied in front of him. The hangman was close by. An official was present. No doubt to read the charges. I tensed, wanting to fling myself at Jack and scream to everyone to leave him alone.

The official took out an important looking scroll. ''Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have...'' He started. ''_Captain_. Captain Jack Sparrow.'' I corrected under my breath. The Governor, Elizabeth and the Commodore noticed. But no one said anything. The official continued, ''...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling...''

''This is wrong.'' Elizabeth said to her father. He glanced at her. ''Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all.'' He intoned. I frowned. The official continued to list Jack's crimes, ''...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England...'' I snickered at the one with the cleric. Jack grinned sheepishly on the scaffold. ''Ah, yes.'' He said. The official read the last bit of the charges, ''...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.'' Will Turner walked over to where we were standing. He was dressed up and wearing the largest, most ridiculous hat I had ever seen.

He stopped before us. Nodding politely he said, ''Governor Swann.'' He turned to Norrington. ''Commodore.'' He said respectfully. ''Sona.'' He said to me, addressing me by the name that I called myself. Both Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington glared at him in disapproval for not using my 'proper' name. He turned to Elizabeth. ''Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you.'' He said. She gasped. Her father and the Commodore looked shocked. I secretly cheered; he finally told her how he felt!

Will started walking away, towards the scaffold. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Yes! He was going to save my father! They put the noose around my father's neck. I gasped and ground my teeth. Elizabeth and I noticed Cotton's parrot. That meant the _Black Pearl_ was here!

Norrington noticed what Will was doing and started after him, intent on stopping him from reaching my father. Using her quick thinking, Elizabeth interfered. ''I can't breathe!'' She said dramatically, pretending to faint with perfection. Norrington turned back to her, rushing to her side. ''Elizabeth.'' Her father said, fanning her. As soon as they were turned away from me, I rushed through the crowd, which parted for me. I guess being the Governor's adopted daughter had its perks. ''Move!'' Will snapped at the people. The drums got faster. The hangman reached for the lever. Will got to the front of the crowd and pulled out his sword. I was almost to the scaffold in my heavy silken dress.

The hangman pulled the lever. The trapdoor fell. I screamed as Will threw his sword. It struck the top of the fallen trapdoor, catching Jack as he fell. As Jack balanced there on the sword, noose stretched taut across his neck, struggling to breathe, I dashed up the stairs to the scaffold. Will was fighting the hangman. The Commodore had realized what was going on after Elizabeth could no longer hold her ruse and sat up. He ran over to the scaffold. I snuck up behind the hangman and punched him. He fell on top of the Commodore, who was standing beneath the scaffold. Will cut Jack down from the gallows. He fell and used the sword to cut the ropes off of his hands.

Jack took the hanging rope and ran with it. Will grabbed the other end. By now, soldiers were coming at us. They used the rope to trip up some soldiers. They ducked and rolled, using the rope to tie up even more soldiers. I ran after them, holding up the skirts to my dress. We came to the fort battlements, where we were promptly cornered. Commodore Norrington walked up to Will and stared at him. ''I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you.'' He said coldly. Governor Swann walked up, also looking at Will. ''On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!'' The Governor said in irritation.

Will scowled. ''And a good man!'' He declared. Jack pointed to himself and said, ''That's me!'' Everyone glanced at him. ''If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear.'' Will said boldly. ''Three. Three pairs! If you want to hang my father, you'll have to hang me first!'' I said, standing protectively in front of Jack.

Commodore Norrington continued to stare at Will. ''You forget your place, Turner.'' He said. ''It's right here...between you and Jack.'' Will stated. ''As is mine.'' Elizabeth said, standing with us. ''Elizabeth! Charlotte! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!'' Governor Swann said frantically to the soldiers. The weapons were put away. The Commodore looked at Elizabeth. ''So this is where your heart truly lies, then?'' He said in a pained tone.

''It is.'' She replied. Jack noticed Cotton's parrot. ''Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this.'' He said. He went over to the Governor. ''I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?'' He said mysteriously. Then he turned to Norrington, who still looked hurt that Elizabeth jilted him for Will. ''I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that.'' He said. He looked to Elizabeth. ''Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry.'' He said seriously. I snickered. ''Will...nice hat.'' He said sarcastically. At this I burst out laughing. Will just nodded.

Jack and I backed up. ''Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that...'' He started his speech but didn't get to finish, as he fell off the battlements. I shook my head while I backed away to the edge of the battlements. Governor Swann rushed forward. ''Charlotte...'' He trailed. ''That's not my name.'' I said. ''Miss Swann, please step away from the edge.'' Norrington said in a worried tone. I smiled. ''This is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught...Sona Sparrow!'' I said as I jumped off.

SPLASH! I hit the water with jarring force. The weight of my dress was pulling me down. I struggled, kicking and thrashing. But all the layers of skirts dragged me underwater. Jack swam down, undoing the laces at the back of the dress. It fell off me, sinking into the harbor.

We climbed aboard the _Pearl_. ''I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code.'' Jack scolded Mr. Gibbs. ''We figured they were more actual...guidelines.'' He said sheepishly. Jack smiled. Cotton gave Jack his captain's hat. ''Thank you.'' Jack said. Anamaria walked up to us. ''Captain Sparrow...the _Black Pearl_ is yours.'' She said as she put his coat on.

He walked over to the helm and stroked the ship lovingly. After a moment, he turned back to the crew. ''On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon.'' He ordered. They all ran off to do his bidding. I stood there awkwardly. ''Sir, what should I do?'' I asked. He shrugged. ''Nothin.'' He said. He took out his compass. ''And really bad eggs...drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.'' He said to himself.


End file.
